Erk, Serra, Priscilla: The Triangle of Love
by Ganondorf8
Summary: Erk struggles with choosing to love either Serra or Priscilla for both show affections towards him. He must choose to love one, but doesn't want to break anyone's heart. Who will he choose?(Chapter 11 Up!)
1. Ch 1: How Things Can Get Out of Hand

Erk, Serra, and Priscilla – The Triangle of Love  
By Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
Chapter 1: How Things Can Get Out of Hand.  
  
Note: I've decided to try out this idea for a fanfic. I've seen(and read) other fics involving either the Serra x Erk couple and the Priscilla x Erk couple, so I thought why not use both at the same time, in different intervals. I don't know if anyone else has done this idea, but I'll try it anyway. This story is from Erk's POV as he struggles with this dilemma of choosing one, over the other.  
  
Erk, Serra, Priscilla – The Triangle of Love  
  
" He is mine!" 

" No, he is mine!" 

" You are so wrong, he is mine!" 

" I am in the right, you're in the wrong!" 

" Priscilla, you can be so annoying sometimes!" 

" I can say the same thing about you Serra!"  
  
Sigh....sometimes I wish I had never even joined this group for something like this was bound to happen. Oh? I didn't see you come in and no doubt you're wondering what is going on between Serra and Priscilla? Well....it is a rather long, and confusing story that somehow I wound up being the center of this debate and those two are at each other's necks arguing over which of them deserves to be in love with me. But, since you came in rather late, I will tell you how this situation came to be.  
  
It all started about 3 days ago, during one of our tactician's practice drills(the tactician wishes to remain anonymous and I will accept that). These practice drills as he calls them, are meant to give us extra preparations by having us spar with one another. I never really grasped the idea of doing that, so I usually decided to remain in my tent and catch up on my reading. To be honest, the whole point of these drills was that our group had a campaign coming up and the tactician said that we needed to be at our best.  
  
As I just mentioned, I was reading in my tent....the book I was currently delving my subconscious into was rather fascinating. It was one of those ancient spell books from Etruria, which I had permission to read from my master. Never had I seen such complicated spells, as the ones etched into this tome. Each one required certain magical prowess in order to perfect it, for example this one spell here needed fingers that were so dexterous in order to use it properly, and this one near the middle of the book....this one could only be cast by a sage, of which I am not....yet. I may not be able to use all these spells, but I was just so intrigued, it didn't really matter.  
  
" Erk!"  
  
That voice....it was one that I know all too well, and just hearing it made me want to slam shut my book, and leave before things got out of hand, which is usually the case whenever she was near.  
  
" Erk, there you are." 

" Serra....what a surprise." I said to her, but in truth it was no surprise, but rather a nightmare that you experience during the daytime. I will admit this, but Serra wasn't that bad of a person. She had beauty, which none could deny, and she was skilled in the art of using staves....special rods capable of healing one's wounds if need be. However, she had one major flaw, and that was the fact that she always kept on talking. Ever since she and I first met, that is all she ever does. That was during the situation involving House Caelin and I was to escort Serra to House Ostia and we wound up getting involved with the dispute, no thanks to Serra. I swear that woman has it in for me one of these days. Anyway, after I got her to her destination, I left to return to my master, but a year later, Serra and I wound up meeting one another again. She sounded more serious and mature than before, but shortly after....she resumed her original role. That being the role where she would talk to no end.  
  
" Why are you inside reading your book again?" Serra asked with an expression of anger across her face. Judging by the way her hair was, she was rather stressed out. Me thinks the tactician has been working her too hard again, but she really needed it according to her lord. Hector was his name, and he said that she ought to pull her weight around and be more useful. He insisted on giving her "special" treatment, and so far, it wasn't working out so well. Serra often complained about the workload she was receiving and she said that clerics do not deserve such barbaric chores. As usual, she overreacts over something so pointless, but she always has to make a big deal out of every little thing. The role of a sister(the other name for a cleric) is to heal the wounds of others and Serra accepts that. What she doesn't accept is the fact that she is fed up with having to heal so many people every few minutes.  
  
" ERK!" 

" Serra, there is no need to shout so loud as I am sitting right here." I said to her as I looked up at her after closing my book and marking the current page I was on. I slid the book under my bed and turned my eyes towards her once more. 

" What is so important that you had to barge in here, and disturb my reading?" 

" Oh Erk, you and your attitude. Come on, we have to see Lord Hector as he said that you've been putting off your training." Serra told me as she dragged me out of my tent. She is right that my attitude makes me appear as someone being uptight, but with someone like her around, you can't blame me for being this way can you? The sky was a pleasant blue with a golden hue coming from the sun. There were few clouds in the sky so the chances of rain were small.  
  
" Why are you daydreaming?" Serra asked. 

" I am not doing that Serra. I am just gazing upon the landscape, which is quite the beautiful one I might add. You really ought to appreciate quality like this Serra as by doing so, it can help you relax." I told her, but that only made her more annoyed. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the word "relax" as she has done anything but that. 

" We don't have time to play sightseeing Erk, now come on, Lord Hector is waiting and please do be careful," she said as she resumed the dragging. 

" You don't wish for me to get hurt?" I asked. 

" That's right," she answered. Sometimes, I really don't understand that woman. At times, she can be the talkative and annoying type, yet at other times, she can be sweet and caring as a mother to her child. These attitude changes of hers can really be confusing. After leading me to her lord Hector, Serra had other errands to perform in the form of more healing rituals. I was to wait for Hector to return for he had to see the tactician and discuss about what I have to do for the training, and because I had missed so much over the last while, I was going to receive the harshest form of training there is.  
  
" Erk?"  
  
My expression changed as I heard her voice....that belonging to Priscilla. Unlike Serra, she was much less talkative and enjoyed listening to others, although she was rather shy and had trouble expressing herself. 

" Lady Priscilla....what brings you here to see me?" I asked her. I call her lady for she is of a noble family and I....well, I am not from such noble linage. I first met Priscilla shortly after finishing my contract with Serra. She(that being Priscilla) was on a journey to find her long lost brother and needed an escort to help her. I immediately accepted her offer and have been with her ever since through thick and through thin. Unlike Serra, Pricilla is a troubadour, a healer that rides on horseback. This tends to make her more reliable than Serra, but I don't wish to choose sides on such a matter. For some reason, she looks different than her usual self. It appears as though something were on her mind.  
  
" Erk?" 

" Yes, Lady Priscilla?" 

" I....came here to see you as I wanted to say, something to you," she said to me in a rather strange tone. Something had to be on her mind that, but sometimes, I just wish I hadn't asked what I was about to say next. 

" What is it?" That is what I shouldn't have said. " We have been together for some time now, and I thank you deeply for continuing your services for me. Yet, over time, I have grown rather....fond of you. Don't think of me as being strange for saying such a thing, but I really need to say this to you, without anyone else knowing just what it is." I should have suggested she say this next part in a more secretive place, but it was too late to stop her. 

" Erk....whether or not you understand my feelings....I....love you. I have been in secret ever since the day we first met." This at first surprised me, for she had never been so serious about anything before. However, the problem wasn't Priscilla admitting this to me, heavens no. Rather, the problem was that Serra was coming back to check up on me and sadly, she heard Priscilla say that last bit and, well....things just got out of hand from there.  
  
" Erk!" 

" Serra...." 

" Um...." Serra was in a bad mood before, but after hearing what was just said, pushed her over the limits of endurance. She walked right up to Priscilla, gave her a glare so piercing, that it would've killed you on the spot. She then turned to me and started to drag me away. 

" The nerve of you being near another woman," she said. Personally, I didn't really see that as being a bad thing, but what Serra was about to say next, really took the situation to new heights. 

" How can you love someone like her? I too have a fondness for you Erk, and it has nothing to do with your attitude. I realized after you left me, that I was grateful for your service, but I never told you in person, but I am telling you now." This was a side of Serra that I had never seen before in my life, and I never really knew that she was capable to saying such things. " While we were together....I secretly fell in love with you, and I was going to tell you someday, but seeing you with "her"?"  
  
As usual, Serra makes a big deal out of something so small, and that in turn causes her to overreact. However, on this occasion, her overreactions would end up causing more trouble than what any of us wanted. 

" Um...." Priscilla began. 

" You stay out of this!" Serra said with anger in her voice. "Erk is my lover, and not yours!" 

" But....I revealed my affections first." Priscilla said. 

" But mine were around longer, so he is mine!" Serra said. Normally, Priscilla would never react to something like this, but on rare occasions, she does end up overreacting and sadly, this was one of those rare occasions. And then there was me, about to become stuck in the middle of an argument. 

" Sorry, but he is mine!" 

" Excuse me?" 

" You heard what I said." 

" And I don't like the sound of it." 

" Serra, Erk will be with me." 

" No he won't Priscilla, he will be with me." 

" He is mine!" 

" No, he is mine!"  
  
....and that is how this entire argument got started. Of course, the other day, both of them were to be partnered up during a practice drill, but it ended up being much worse than that. As soon as they were away from everyone else, the arguing started up again, and it got to the point that both Serra and Priscilla wound up hurting each other over their affections towards me. It was most fortunate that Hector came along and managed to break them apart, but it would not end, for the arguing continued today and that is where you all came into the picture?  
  
You say that I missed a day? Well....they never saw each other that day as we had a special "team" drill, and that is why a day got omitted. While I was telling you how this event came to be, the two in question, Serra and Priscilla, almost started to fight again, but all they did was give one another glares so evil, you'd swear they were out for blood. After that, they walked off in different directions. I would rather prefer not to be involved with such squabbles, but now it seems that I have no such choice in the matter. I was hoping that this little argument could be settled with no trouble, but that won't likely happen now. And to think that when I woke up this morning, I thought it was going to be one of those days where it pays to just stay in bed....was I right about that.  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
Note: What do you think of this story so far? I just had to explain how things got started, but from here, things are only going to get worse for Erk as Serra and Priscilla will do anything to win him over. There will be some of the Erk x Serra couple, and some of the Erk x Priscilla couple other the course of this story, but one shall win out in the end? Which one?  
  
Please R&R  
  
--Davis-- 


	2. Ch 2: Some Sage Advice

_Erk, Serra, and Priscilla – The Triangle of Love  
By Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
Chapter 2: Some Sage Advice_  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far. This is the first time I have had so many reviews for just one chapter. I am aware that there is more humor than love, but the romance stuff will pick up.  
  
_Erk, Serra, Priscilla – The Triangle of Love  
_  
I can still recall those events from the past few days....and every time I do, it makes me feel worse. Those two, Serra and Priscilla, fighting over me and all because of their affections that they have. Was I really that special to them? I needed to find out some things about them so that I can understand them better.  
  
It took me some time, but I was able to gather up the courage needed and began to find my answers. I decided to speak with Lyndis first for she, Serra and I were in the same group that helped to save her grandfather from her granduncle. Maybe Lyndis and Serra talked to each other about Serra's feelings towards me? That in my view was a possibility, but then again, they never really spoke to each other that much. But, a try's a try. I could be lucky and she may reveal some things I need to know.  
  
Lyndis was in one of the tents, and I pulled on the flap and called out if I could see her for just a minute. Instead of her coming out to greet me, she asked me to come inside for a few minutes. I entered her tent and I was surprised to see Lord Hector as well. All he was doing was sitting down on a chair and relaxing. He turned away from Lyndis and me....he doesn't wish to interfere in our discussion. I felt nervous as the question I was about to ask, was one that in truth, was a question I have never asked before in my life. To makes things even worse for me, not once did I ever consider this question to apply to me. Sigh....how things can change so suddenly.  
  
" Erk....so, why have you come to see me?" Lyndis asked me. She was calm and relaxed, while I was nervous and irritable. I am sure that she can see that, but she is kind, and wouldn't see it as a big deal or anything. 

" Lady Lyndis....I...." I just couldn't ask her my question. I was too nervous. 

" It's okay Erk. Just relax, and take your time. No one else will know about this, especially Hector over there. Now, take several deep breaths and tell me what is on your mind okay?" Like I said, calm and relaxed. I followed her advice, and relaxed a bit, then I asked her my question. 

" It is about....Serra and Priscilla...." I began before Lyndis interrupted. 

" I along with everyone else in this campaign are fully aware of the way they are acting, and that you are caught in the middle of their arguments." I guess their arguments from these recent days had spread around the camp like wildfire. Now, everyone knows about it, and I had hoped to keep it a secret. Oh well, I guess some things cannot be controlled.  
  
" Lady Lyndis, if you and the others know that they were arguing about which of them deserves to be in love with me, then I ask you this. Do you know much about Serra and Priscilla? I mean, I do know about them as I have traveled with both for a time. It's just that I fear that I may not know enough about them. I figured that if I could ask some people here about their interests, it may help me decide on who I should choose." My question had transformed somehow into an explanation and now I feel stupid. What I just said sounds rather awkward, and judging by her expression, I may have offended Lyndis.

" I know what you mean Erk. I had to ask Eliwood about Hector, and it worked out in the end. As for Serra and Priscilla? I hardly know anything about Priscilla, but that man Raven may know something as he is always by her side. As for Serra, we never really talked much, so I can't help you there. I suggest you ask Matthew, for he and Serra both come from Ostia and they do talk to each other from time to time." That was her suggestion and it was a start to my answers. I thanked her and left her tent as she walked over to Hector to comfort him.  
  
I felt sorry for Matthew, for he had to put up with Serra's attitude just as much as I do, but for some reason, when I found him, she was nowhere to be found. Rather strange, but I had to press on for I needed to know more. 

" Erk, is it?" Matthew and I never talked to each other that much.

" Yes." 

" What do you want?" 

" I need to know about Serra." I said to him and he almost jumped up for what I just said gave him a surprise. He regained his composure and settled down before turning to me. Before he could give an answer, I told him that I already knew about her attitude and how she can be annoying at times. Then I told him, that I wanted to know about the real Serra. The one behind the one we've come to know. That at first confused Matthew as he thought that there was no real Serra, but I insisted there had to be.  
  
" You were wise to ask me, as I've known Serra a lot longer than you have, and I will say this right now....you are lucky." Matthew said.

" Why is that?" I asked. 

" Because you haven't been around her as long as I have." Matthew answered. Judging by the way he said that, it was obvious that Serra gave him a hard time, but I am sure that she doesn't mean it.

" She can be rather bossy Erk and often tells others what to do." There was no argument there, that's for sure. Serra often told me what to do and dragged me everywhere during my time with her, and every minute was a nightmare. Matthew then continued. 

" The way she speaks to certain people, like you and me, she sees us as being not good enough for her and she strives to improve us."  
  
That was true to a word. Serra often did that with just about every man she ever met, as she wanted them to be good enough to be seen with her. This gave her that annoyance people have said, but it wasn't really that. It was her attitude that made her the way she was. She said some things that got her into trouble so often that someone else always had to get her out of it. This was the same with her actions. She had such a curiosity, that she ends up in trouble for no apparent reason....but she doesn't mean to be that way, does she?  
  
" So far, all I have said to you was the bad qualities of Serra." Matthew said. 

" All of which I am already aware of." I said as I lowered my head slightly. 

" There has to be some good qualities she has, as if I can't find any, maybe she isn't the one for me to be in love with." 

" Oho, is that it?" Matthew's face had a grin all over it. " I had a feeling this conversation had to do with the incidents she and that Priscilla have had lately. That changes everything. I never knew she would actually have feelings about you, but I'll tell you some of the qualities that people actually do like." 

" Such as?" I asked, yearning to know more. 

" You can't deny the fact that she has great beauty. Even I will admit that such a quality as this, can't be ignored. Men are smitten instantly, every time they see her no matter how much they deny it. You're blushing." Matthew said, and he was right. I tried to hide the fact that Serra had beauty, but I can't hold it back any longer. 

" You're right, she is one of great beauty."  
  
" See? What did I tell you? What else is there....oh yes. She can be annoying with her endless talking, but in truth, she is only trying to make people more comfortable. If you really listen to her and talk back, she can quite the conversationalist. Also, you have to consider her feelings." Matthew said. No there was a new one on me. I mean, she obviously has to have feelings, but I never considered them due to the way she acted. 

" A Façade?" I asked. 

" You could say that." Matthew answered. " Serra....has very sensitive feelings and she takes things the wrong way if you appear to be mean to her. She knows when she has done something wrong, but she can overdo it in her placement, if you know what I mean."  
  
And sadly, I do. Serra often thinks of me as being inferior to her and that I am nothing more than a servant. Yet, she has feelings of me in her heart. Maybe she truly cares about me, yet doesn't wish to show this to me in the eyes of others? " She realizes her mistakes?"

" Apparently, she does and is quick to correct them." Matthew answered. A Façade....I knew it. She keeps her true feelings locked away, and showcases the personality we've all come to know....and at certain times, loathe. After hearing all this from Matthew, I now see Serra as being someone much different than when we first met. All this time....I never knew the truth....until now.  
  
" Anything else?" Matthew asked. 

" No....I think you have given me all that I need right now." I answered as I thanked him and bid him good day. As I walked back to my tent, the image of Serra was fresh in my mind, and was the only thing I could think of. Yet, I couldn't let that be my only concern. I still had to find out more about Priscilla. To do that, I have to ask Raven. What was his connection with her? There had to be some family reasons for both he and Priscilla looked vaguely similar. I'll worry about that later as I need to rest for a while, before I continue. There was one thing about Serra that Matthew didn't mention, but I was able to figure it out on my own. For some reason, she speaks to women, differently than men. Perhaps she sees other women as better people to talk too, or is she able to show her true feelings with them? That has to be the reason, for she surely showed her feelings to Priscilla.  
  
As I reached my tent, another question crossed my mind. Why does see she other women as people and men as being inferior? This new question was one that I needed to ask Serra herself as no one else would be able to answer it. Upon opening the flap and entering my tent, I was surprised to see Serra standing there. She didn't look angry which was usually the case, but instead she looked rather....glad.

" Erk...." She began. 

" Serra...." 

" I didn't come here to make your life miserable. I came here so that we could talk in a proper conversation." That almost caused me to fall over. Never in my time with her did she ever say anything like that. 

" If you wish to talk with me, then we shall." That was all I could think of in such short notice, but I had to allow her to speak. She looked as though she really wanted to share with me her feelings, and I have to let her do so. " What is it that you wish to talk about? 

" I want....to apologize." 

" What for?" 

" For all the times I treated you unequally. I was wrong to do that to you. I am also sorry for being so obnoxious and talkative." Serra said. I then noticed that she slowly began to cry. Then, it hit me. Matthew said that she is quick to correct her mistakes and I suppose that this is her way of fixing it. The way she looks right now....it is so beautiful, it is if I have found true peace with myself. " Erk....I want you to know....that I love you. I have since the first time we met, but I just couldn't tell you directly. If I had, I would've felt like such an idiot." I then walked over to her and put my arms around her. 

" Serra, it's okay."  
  
" No it isn't," she said as she broke free from my arms. " I treated you like you were nothing and you took it all in. I'm surprised that you don't do the same thing back at me. I deserve it!" Serra then cried and I offered her a tissue, which she accepted. 

" Serra....I understand why you did that to me. I know things between you and me haven't been the best moments of our lives, but in time, we will overcome them." I said. She looked towards and smiled. 

" You're right. I will try my best to overcome them. As for you, choosing me over Priscilla? I won't force you to choose me, or let this conversation sway you over to me. Rather, I'll let you decide that outcome when the time comes."  
  
That speech made me truly think of her as being someone much more than what she appears to be. " I....haven't told you everything when it comes to my feelings, but I will let you know about them when I think it is best." She said as she walked out of my tent. So far, it seems that Serra would be the best choice, but sadly, I cannot think that way. I have to hear Priscilla's reason of loving me and from there, take both of them into account. What I did not know was that Priscilla had been hearing the conversation I had with Serra for she was passing by. I quickly looked out and saw her walking away. For sure I thought she was going to walk away in a bad mood, but she did not do so.  
  
It then dawned on me that I had to speak with Raven as soon as possible. I had to know as much about Priscilla as I could as I did not want to make her upset or anything. Already I have heard from Serra, and now I have to hear from Priscilla.  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
Note: This chapter focuses on the Serra x Erk pairing, yet for those of you who support the Priscilla x Erk pairing, don't feel bad about it not being mentioned much, but the next chapter will focus on Priscilla's feelings of Erk. From there, things will get much more interesting.  
  
Also, I couldn't help it, but I wanted to put a bit of the Hector/Lyn pairing into this. I only just recently acquired their A rank for their support and it made me want to put it in on the side. That's it for this little note of mine.  
  
R&R Please, thanks.  
  
--Davis-- 


	3. Ch 3: A Man to Man Talk with Raven

**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla - The Triangle of Love  
By Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
Chapter 3: A Man to Man Talk with Raven_**  
  
Note: I said that the Priscilla x Erk pairing would be the focus of this chapter and I am keeping my word on it. Also, you might see another pairing that may surprise you. Again, thanks for the reviews.  
  
**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla – The Triangle of Love_**  
  
Later that night, I ventured out of my tent in order to find Raven and speak with him about Priscilla. I never have talked with him before so I don't know what he's like. Hmmm....maybe I ought to ask someone about him first before I see him. I mean, I don't want to get on his bad side or anything as asking about Priscilla may make him do....regrettable things. It wasn't that late out, yet most of our group were in their tents, doing their own things, and the only ones outside were those who were on guard duty and if that wasn't the case then who knows why they were out.  
  
I walked by the tent of our tactician and standing guard was Sain. Cheerful fellow he was, yet his mind was always focused on women. He often flirted with just about every woman in our group, including those who wish to be in love with me. Personally, I don't know why he does what he does, but one thing is certain with Sain....he knows how to do his job well. Flirting that is, as his guard duties are something left to be desired. All I did was wave to him and continued on my way. He didn't wave back as he was too interested in what was going on in the tent, but that was not my concern.  
  
" Erk....what are you doing out at this time of night?" I spun around and saw Lucius standing behind me. He was like me, a magic user by trade, but I was a mage and yet he was a monk....an acolyte, one who uses the magic of light. I met him during Lyn's troubles with her granduncle, yet for some reason, his appearance has its questions. Some people say that he is a female, others a male. I could never really tell the difference so I just call him Lucius and try to stay away from the gender confusion that he has.

" I'm looking for someone." I told him.

" Who?" he asked me.  
  
Then it dawned on me, like a discovery would do. Lucius often traveled around with Raven as they seem to be good friends. If there was anyone out there who knew about Raven other than Priscilla, it would be this guy for sure. " I am looking for the man named Raven for I need to ask him some questions." I said to Lucius.

" He is over by that fire." Lucius answered. How about that? He was a lot closer than I thought he was. I felt rather stupid for asking where he was for he was so close, but at least I got an answer.

" Lucius....do you....know much about Raven?" Look at who I am asking this question to! Of course he would much about Raven....maybe more than I need to know, but he should know nonetheless. He paced about for a moment before turning to answer me.

" He can be rather stubborn and he isn't much of a talker. If you want to speak with him, I could help you. I was on my way to see him anyway, so you might say that we both have business with him." And my business was different than whatever his was going to be. Raven was just sitting by the fire, staring at it when we approached him. He said nothing as we sat down by the fire.

" Lucius...."

" Yes, Lord Raven."

" Who is this?"

" He is a mage named Erk and he wishes to ask you some questions."

" You....the mage. Yes you....you're not here to ask about my past are you?" This was a real awkward moment for me, as I had heard from Priscilla a while back that Raven was rather secretive about his past and yet he'd lash out against those who went too far in asking about. Yet, I had to take this path as it was necessary to learn about Priscilla.  
  
" No, not exactly." Was all I could reply.

" Then what do you want?" Raven asked.

" I....need to know about Priscilla." I answered. For a moment, I thought Raven was going to freak out when I asked that question, but all he did was relax, took a deep breath and began to talk.

" She has told me that you were the one who was her escort, right?" He began. I nodded my head in response. " So, you already know about her, yet you only know what you see on the outside, but not what is on the inside. Before I continue, why do you wish to know about her so much?" I explained to him that she was in love with me, along with Serra and that I needed to know as much about as I could before making a decision. Lucius just listened in on everything and as for Raven? He stared at me with a cold, heartless look, but then smiled and resumed.  
  
" If that is the case, then I will tell you as much as I can. To start with, in case you may or may not know, we are brother and sister. I think our resemblances towards one another is very obvious to even someone like you. My sister....she is what she has always been and that is a princess, or a lady, whichever one works for you. But, she was always the shy one. Priscilla often had trouble speaking to other people, and she struggles to say the right words, but she does mean well." Raven said.  
  
At last, I understood why she had trouble saying things from her heart. In my past conversations with her, she always appeared to be wanting to say something, but couldn't, but I never really knew that was the case.

" I still have more to tell you mage, so you'd better listen! Priscilla....she often hides her true feelings from others....even me. She says that she's fine, but in truth she isn't. Also, don't make her upset as she can't withstand that sort of thing much. I learned that if you allow her to have her way, she'll be in a happy mood." Raven said. That was something about her I never knew before. Having her own way makes her happy?  
  
" Is that a wise thing to do for her?" I asked.

" She rarely asks to do things her own way and prefers to follow the directions and ideas of other people. Also, she is very caring towards other people, including those she doesn't know, and she doesn't seem to have any concerns of her own safety. I do worry about her, but she says that she'll be fine. You do know about her healing skills don't you mage?" He asked me. I nodded my approval, yet I wish he wouldn't call me mage. It sounds so informal. " She is renowned for her healing skills, but doesn't fare too well in battle, even for a magic user. One thing about her that makes even me slightly annoyed is....how she is seen around other people." Raven? Annoyed with his sister? What's the world coming to? Oh wait, he said only slightly, so that's no cause for alarm.  
  
" Mage....the way Priscilla speaks to me is her normal way of speaking, but when she speaks to others....it is as though she were trying to forget about something, or at least trying to ignore it and pretend it were not existing." Now that Raven mentions it, Priscilla has been seen as being in a daydreamer mode....at least, that's what I call it. Before I could thank Raven, Lucius interrupted with something of his own.

" I forgot to mention it, but Priscilla can be mean, if you talk to her the wrong way. I say this for that is what happened the last we spoke to one another." That bit from Lucius made me ponder for a second. Was it meant to be a warning? Or maybe it was the fact that he did something to offend her? As I got up to say my thanks, I had to ask Lucius one little question, one that had been bugging me since I first sat down.  
  
" Lucius....I need to know....what is your relationship with Raven?" There! I said it as seeing them together made me uneasy.

" We both travel together as mercenary's and besides, he is my Lord and I must go wherever he goes." That really made a lot of sense....okay, not really, but I will take his word for it. As I walked back to my tent, Priscilla came out from the shadows and stood before me. No doubt she had listened in on my conversation with Raven. Or, maybe she was just out for a walk and happened to find me.

" Oh? Um....Erk...." She sounded rather nervous, something that Raven mentioned.

" Lady....I mean, Priscilla." I sounded foolish as I had forgotten that she suggested that I call her Priscilla and not lady.

" Did you overhear everything?" She slowly nodded her head and for a second I felt cold. How could I face her, knowing that I inquired to know all that I could from her brother? Priscilla just stood there and spoke not a single word.  
  
" Priscilla?"

" About....what happened between Serra and myself. I acted so foolishly that I've gotten you caught in our arguments over which of us should be in love with you. I didn't mean to drag you into this, but when I saw Serra, something inside of me just snapped and I unleashed my anger out on her, and I had no right to do that. Erk, if you don't want to see me anytime soon, I understand." As she began to walk away, I grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop for a second.

" You have done nothing wrong Priscilla. Both you and Serra show affection towards me for each of you have been in my company for some time. I don't see you as being someone being the type to cause trouble. Rather, I see you as someone of kindness and caring." I told her.  
  
" Do you mean that?" she asked.

" I do." Priscilla then turned around and faced me once more.

" Erk, you know that both Serra and I love you right? I overheard what you and Serra spoke of earlier, and I wish to say my thoughts of you. My love to you was unexpected at first, but as you continued my service, you did so much for me. You were always concerned about me, much more than yourself and I found that to be so very sweet. From that moment on, whenever I saw you, I could only think of you and no one else."

" It was my duty to protect you," I said.

" And I know that, yet even after my contract with you was expired, you remained with me anyway. That made me so happy." It was like Raven said, if she had her own way, she would be happy. I had to admit, that when I said I'd stick around to protect her, I felt similar affections towards her. Priscilla is the very opposite of Serra, and at the same time, both of them are very similar. Each of them has their own qualities that I like and don't like, and I will strive to understand them all in time.

" Erk....I can't hide my affections of you any longer. This is the same with Serra is it not?"

" That is true."  
  
" I see....then I will say this before I return to my tent. Erk....I have shown affections towards you for quite some and now, I reveal them to you. I want you to always be my side, for I love you with all my heart....yet right now, this cannot happen." Priscilla said as she held my hands. This made me blush and her eyes sparkled like nothing I have ever seen before. " I agree with Serra that you need some time in order to choose one of us, and like her, I shall not persuade you in anyway. Well....goodnight." Priscilla then gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading off towards her tent. As I watched her walk away, I realized that both she and Serra would be wonderful to be in love with, but I need more time to choose.  
  
Already, I had gained valuable insights on both of them, yet I knew that much more information was needed. Serra has her charm and wild attitude, and Priscilla is sweet and gentle....and then there was me. My attitude was one of seriousness and being uptight. I took things too seriously and had a lack of fun in my footsteps. That doesn't sound like good match-ups on either side, but it will have to do I suppose. As I walked back to my tent for the night, images of that kiss from Priscilla filled my head. Starting tomorrow, both she and Serra will wish to see me again to further express their affections with me. I just hope that whatever happens, it doesn't end up with the two them getting into an argument.  
  
End of Chapter 3.  
  
Note: And there you go, the Priscilla x Erk pairing for those of you who are fans of it. I actually came up with a way to make things more interesting. Can you imagine Erk, Serra and Priscilla together in one place with no one else? Who knows what they'll do, that is Serra and Priscilla....let's find out....in the next chapter.  
  
I just had to mention about Sain and I kind of touched up on the relationship between Raven and Lucius, seeing as how that pairing is quite popular these days.  
  
Also, I noticed that one of the reviews(yes I do read your feedback as I enjoy it) appears to be a flame towards me, at least in my view. I suppose that a flame was bound to come up some time. I guess some people just can't be please. Don't worry, I won't let this comment weaken me at all.  
  
R&R Please, and thank you.  
  
--Davis--


	4. Ch 4: The Village Trip That Went Wrong

**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla - The Triangle of Love  
By Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
Chapter 4: The Village Trip That Went Wrong._**  
  
Note: Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up, but school work and replacing the keyboard came up, so things got held back, as it were. In this chapter, you'll find out what would happen if Erk, Serra and Priscilla were together in one place without anyone else being there....let's see if Erk can handle it.  
  
**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla – The Triangle of Love_**  
  
The rest of the night went peacefully for everyone but myself. Tried as I might, I couldn't sleep and even if I was able to close my eyes, my thoughts kept me awake. These thoughts....my thoughts were of Serra and Priscilla. I had now heard from both of them as to why they show affection the way they do, and now I have to choose one over the other. I wished I could think of a happy thought, but all that comes up is the bitter taste that is sadness. I knew full well that whomever I didn't choose would end up in tears, her heart broken and I didn't really want that to happen.  
  
As I tried to get some sleep, the same thing kept gnawing at my mind....who to choose and why? All I needed was more time to think about this question and I didn't need any kind of pressure to make it difficult. But, as I knew already, in this company, pressure isn't a problem, it's a requirement.  
  
At the first crack of dawn, I approached the tactician's tent as I needed to explain to him my troubles, but as I arrived, no one was inside. Maybe he already left for the battlefield? Today was one of our campaigns and I was surprised that he left me behind, but I couldn't let that stop me.

" Hey Erk!" I turned around and standing there was Sain. He looked as though he had been having one of those crazy parties of his, but it's what keeps him happy. " If you're looking for the tactician, he's not here."

" Then, where is he?" I asked.

" He said for me to not tell you that, as he has given you a special assignment. You are to travel to this village and obtain supplies." Sain told me. That sounded rather easy....perhaps our commander wishes to test me before battle as I have been slacking as of late. My books really are so compelling sometimes. Of course, I wasn't prepared for what Sain was about to say next.  
  
" Also, you will take Serra and Priscilla with you as they need an escort as they need to stock up on more staves and healing items." As he finished, my expression went limp and I stood there as though I were one of the undead. Like I said, around here, pressure is a requirement. " Hey, are you okay?" Sain moved his hand in front of my face. " He looks as though he had seen a ghost or something far worse. Methinks it has something to do with the fair Serra and the princess Priscilla....lucky dog."  
  
" Lucky!?!" I shouted as I came to my senses.

" You didn't have to be quite so loud. Anyway, that is what our tactician has decided and you are to carry out this assignment at once." Sain said as he walked away, mumbling about women, as usual. This had to be the worst day of my life. Serra and Priscilla can't stand each other and no doubt they'll fight just because of me. I guess love can truly hurt you sometimes....in more ways than one. I walked back to my tent and picked up my best book of magic before heading to the edge of camp. There stood Serra, but Priscilla hadn't arrived yet.  
  
" Serra...."

" Erk....so....I guess you'll be my escort for this trek to the local village right? And before you say another word, I already know that "she" is coming with us as per our tactician's orders." Serra said looking rather annoyed. She really wanted to be alone with me, but it looks as though she'll have to endure Priscilla for a while.

" Erk....and Serra....I am ready to go." Priscilla said as she arrived, and she too had the same ideas as Serra....only reversed from what I said about her.

" Look Priscilla....I can tolerate you on this trip, but let me warn you. If you try anything funny with Erk, I'll....be forced to do something really nasty to you." Serra said as she gripped her stave tightly.

" Funny, I was about to say the same thing as you." Priscilla said as she got upon her horse. " Let's just get this assignment over with so that I can deal with you later."

" Fine by me."  
  
I so wanted to get out of this, but I couldn't. Not only do I have to complete this assignment, but now I have to keep those two from killing one another. I did not join this company for this! As we walked into the battle, I stayed between both Serra and Priscilla and kept an eye on them as we moved toward the village. I did this so that they don't get the urge to have a fight, plus by looking at them in this way, their affections of me will be the only thing on their minds.

" Erk....you have such beautiful eyes." Serra said as she got a bit closer to me, her eyes swooning, her cheeks blushing. "I never really knew that you had such a beautiful complexion." Priscilla said as she to came closer, and almost fell off her horse. So far, they were too busy going crazy over me to worry about being in each other's presence.  
  
Soon, the village came into sight and we rested by the entrance. I took out a small purse, which was given to me by Sain just before we left camp. He said that it was from our funds, which was graciously given to him by the tactician. Inside the purse was quite a lot of money, more than I could've imagined. I needed to ask someone how much we have and what the local currency is. As soon as I said currency, I shuddered. Every place you go, the currency goes up and/or down due to taxes, inflation and other nonsense. The last time I had money, I nearly used it all up just to get a certain permit. Sigh....these Marquess' really ought to fix their money problems.  
  
I turned quickly to face Serra and Priscilla in case they had gotten into an argument, but they were gone. Maybe they went into the village to get their own supplies. This village had a new method of purchasing. Instead of paying up front in an armory or vendor, you could now head to a special station that allows to pay there for what you wanted to buy. This was convenient as you could take something you really wanted and pay for it elsewhere, instead of having to leave, get money and come back only to find that what you wanted was gone. As I entered the village, I saw Serra entering a vendor, followed with a trip to a store that sells jewelry? That girl really loves her jewels, but what is a jewelry shop doing in a village? I must be behind the times.  
  
I soon found the local merchant who was willing to tell me how much I had and the currency around here. Merchants are a funny lot. They travel all over the land in order to sell their wares and earn a profit and they also buy things from you, but they don't give you much in return....the joys of earning a living. Anyway, they set up shop in a village and do business with the locals and once that's done, they pack up, and leave for another village. One thing that bothers me about such methods is....how many villages can they go to where they are not recognized by the people? I ask myself this as some merchants are in it only for the money and love robbing innocents of their hard-earned money. Luckily, most merchants aren't like that.  
  
" You have about 3500 in gold in that purse my friend." That much, in a tiny purse like this? " Oh yes and the currency around these parts. The local Marquess recently upped the tax for us, but by only a little. That tax being about 5% of what you have. Which means, you have 3500 gold, minus 175 giving you 3325 gold. That is still plenty to go on, as this kind of tax is small compared to other places where it's as high as 20% or even worse." I thanked him and began to head for the armory.  
  
As soon as I got there, I found Priscilla standing in front of the door looking up at the sky for some reason. Normally, she wouldn't come to an armory as she has no need of weapons, the same with me, but I'm doing this for our company.

" Erk...."

" What are you doing here?" I asked.

" I was waiting for you to come so that we could have a private chat without that annoying cleric around." Priscilla told me as she got closer to me. Serra had yet to return, so she was using her absence as an excuse to get some alone time with me. I was hesitant as I knew what would happen if Serra were to see us like this.

" Are you sure about this?" I asked.

" Do not worry about Serra as knowing her, she'll be in that jewelry store all day as she can't take her eyes off them. Erk, I just can't take my eyes off you for even a second. I know we're here on a mission, but I can't hide my love from you any longer. I just so wish to kiss you, but I'd feel silly if I did so here. Also, that cleric would make my life miserable as she'd prevent me from kissing you, just so that she can get one in."  
  
I never knew she felt this way before. I guess she and Serra don't want the other to know what they're doing. It's like a game of deception only that is involves love and nothing more. I felt ill after thinking such a thing as when Serra returns, she'll go absolutely mad.

" Priscilla....I must buy the equipment we need as per the instructions of our tactician."

" Then I shall accompany you." Priscilla said as she held onto my left arm and squeezed it hard. All I could do is just give a big sign and carry out the assignment. And now I wish I never think about bad things as they always seem to come true. I am cursed or something? I say this for what I didn't know was that Serra was heading for the armory. She had bought only one piece of jewelry for herself, a tiny diamond. I noticed her from the corner of my eye and begged Priscilla to let go of me, but she was too deep into her happy thought s to even listen to me.  
  
" Erk, do have the equipment yet?" Serra called out.

" As a matter of fact I do, but I have yet to go to the vendor. Would you mind going there in my place as the equipment has to go through the tax quotient." This was actually true as this village adds the tax after you buy the product. A strange custom I must say.

" Okay, I'll come in and get the purse." Serra suggested. I was able to break free of Priscilla's hold as hearing Serra's voice brought her around. I stepped outside and handed over the purse. " What is the tax rate anyway?"

" 5 %" I told her.

" Not much is it? I'll get the staves as I needed a new one anyway. This current one of mine is on its last charge. I'll be back before you know it." Serra said and without any word of warning, Serra kissed me on the cheek before heading off, and Priscilla just happened to see it before her eyes for she had walked outside of the armory. Her expression was one of utter anger and she was about to explode in rage.  
  
" That little...." I won't mention what she said as it's too violent for viewers, but she was indeed upset. Then, she decided to kiss me on the cheek just because she can as Serra did it first and then she hugged me and refused to let go, not even for a second. I felt uneasy as this was just asking for trouble from Serra....who happened to be coming back right away with a handful of staves and other things. I wish that the vendor wasn't next door to the armory as things were about to go from bad, to worse. She saw Priscilla give me another kiss and well....she does her overacting routine.  
  
" Ha! I knew it!" she shouted, but at least Priscilla let go of me.

" Knew what?" Priscilla asked.

" You've been trying to seduce my Erk away from me, and it looks as though I stopped you just in time." Serra said as she dropped what she was carrying. Seducing me? Serra was overstating the obvious, but once she gets started, there is nothing that can stop her.

" I wasn't doing anything of the sort. I only wanted to spend some time alone with him, that's all. Is that wrong of me?" Priscilla asked. From my perspective of the matter, both girls were in the right....and in the wrong, except I have no idea what just happened. Everything went so fast, all I could do was pretend that I understood.  
  
" What you did wasn't wrong, but in public? Now that's doing something wrong!" Serra said, her face turning red. " Sometimes, I don't know why we bothered to help you back in Laus during that rebellion plot."

" And I don't know why you're still here as annoying as ever." Priscilla really shouldn't have said that as Serra has sensitive feelings; so does Priscilla, but Serra actually does something about it. For those of you who have weak stomachs, you might want to look the other way. And those who like this sort of thing, or wish to know what happens next....

" You take that back!" Serra shouted.

" No, for it is true." Priscilla.

" I mean it!"

" Yeah right!"

" I'm serious!"

" Like I am afraid of you!"  
  
That last crack from Priscilla was the straw that broke the camels' back as Serra turned away for a second, before slapping Priscilla so hard in the face, she almost fell over. I was hoping that they wouldn't start a fight again, but knowing those two, it was bound to happen. I tried to break them up, but wound up getting hit myself by both of them. Apparently, they wish to settle their differences without any interference. Luckily, Hector and several of our group arrived for we were a tad too long with our assignment, and seeing Serra and Priscilla at one another's throats forced Hector to break them up, and resulting with him getting slapped twice.  
  
His expression after that will forever be in my memory. I tried to explain as best I could over what happened, but Hector decided that the girls had to be kept apart. This made my problems worse than what they already were. No doubt Serra and Priscilla will wish to spend as much of their time with me as they can, resulting in more problems for our group. I decided that I had to ask someone about why they're doing all this just to win me over. I mean, I know much about that, yet I don't understand why they're risking their friendship, my stress and the entire groups' sanity over love. Tonight, I'll find someone to ask, but who should it be?  
  
End of Chapter 4.  
  
Note: Here's a thought for you guys. If Erk was to ask someone, other than Serra and Priscilla, who would it be? I have an idea of someone, but I want your opinions first. And yes, those two may kill each other if they can't control themselves. Of course, things are only going to pick up and Erk's stress isn't about to go down.

As for the tax and currency bit, you can tell that I made it up, as percentages aren't exactly my thing.  
  
Please R&R, thanks.  
  
--Davis--


	5. Ch 5: Conversation By the Fire

**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla - The Triangle of Love  
By Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
Chapter 5: Conversation By the Fire_**  
  
Note: After reading your responses, you suggested that Erk asks either Lyn, Matthew, Pent, Louise or Nino for advice....okay, that can be arranged. Erk has already asked Lyn and Matthew in an earlier chapter, but not the other three yet....making it worth while. Erk will first ask Nino in this chapter, then Pent and Louise in the next one. Priscilla will be fine with it, but Serra? That's....something else right there.  
  
Also, thanks for telling me that I made Priscilla act out of character....I feel so ashamed....but it will be fixed in this chapter.  
  
As for the thing with the taxes....it was something I made up. It was not meant to be a part of the plot, rather something utterly pointless with some humor. Besides, I don't even know how taxes work!  
  
**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla – The Triangle of Love_**  
  
The incident in the village was one I wished to forget as soon as possible. The way Hector had to pull Serra and Priscilla away from each other and get slapped by both of them; the villagers gazed at us and viewed us as being either odd, or dysfunctional. Never had I seen his lordship get so angry over something like this. He said that they were to be kept apart by having them on opposite sides of the camp and have escorts making sure they stay out of trouble and away from one another. He also said something about giving them much harder duties as a punishment for causing such a problem, but I hoped that he was kidding.  
  
The camp was quiet tonight as the events I just spoke of were fresh in everyone's minds, but I knew that people had to be out like they were the other night. They had to be as I had a mission of my own to complete. I knew much about Serra and Priscilla, but their recent actions have gotten me thinking otherwise. Why do they act like they do whenever it involves me? In the past I've seen them do things when it came to healing wounds and using magic, but this was something that obviously had gone too far.  
  
My stress....now it was as frail as a newborn child, and hanging on by a mere thread which was worn and ready to snap. The arguments....the fighting....this was something I could not take for much longer. I was not the only one for the entire company were becoming stressed by the problems of Serra and Priscilla. This stress made us all miserable and the morale as of late was rather low. I heard that some of our members were thinking of leaving as they couldn't handle these problems.  
  
Some of them blamed me for much of the stress and I had to agree with them. I was the source of the problem and as such, I had to fix it. It would be easy if I talked to both ladies one at a time, but whenever that happens, the other always appears at the worst of times, thus resulting in their squabbles. This is why I decided to speak to someone else, other than them. I had to know why they ended up arguing whenever the subject turned to me. The night was young and the cool air made me calm....just what I needed. As I walked about in the night, I felt the piercing eyes of those who blamed me....watching my every move with hatred. Other eyes were those who wished to leave, but there was one pair of eyes that decided to follow me.  
  
At first, I thought it was Serra, or even Priscilla whose eyes were the ones I saw following me. Upon ten minutes of leaving my tent I made a small campfire out of the leftovers of one that had been used recently and sat down to think. Those eyes approached the fire and I turned the moment their shadow appeared in the light of the fire. It was not Serra, or Priscilla who had paid me a visit, but rather the girl known as Nino.  
  
She had only been with our company for a short time and already, her presence was accepted by everyone. She may be young, but had a cheerful expression and enjoyed herself. She had so much energy, that every new thing she saw was like a new experience. However, she did not seem to be as cheerful as she usually was. I stared at her for just a second and bid her sit down....she followed me for a reason so it is best that I let her speak her mind.  
  
" Thanks." This was the first thing she said to me in quite a while. The last time she and I spend time together was when I showed her some books. She could not read at the time, but it was the pictures that impressed her so. " You don't mind me sitting here with you?"

" I do not mind. I was hoping for someone to talk too as there is so much on my mind right now." I said to her as I stared into the fire.

" You're concerned with that incident in the village earlier today huh? Everyone here knows what happened as Lord Hector described it to us. When I heard what happened, it me very sad as two friends nearly broke their bond of friendship due to problems with love. I find it unfair that some of the others are blaming you for all this." Nino said.  
  
As soon as she said those words I turned to face her. She smiled at me in order to cheer me up, and she was doing her best to succeed. " I apologize if I appear as rather cold. It is just that I am at a crossroads right now. I really need to talk to someone about why Serra and Priscilla are acting the way they are over me. I feel as though their arguments are my doing."

" If you'd like, I could talk to you about your problems, although I will be honest. I'm not much help when it comes to things like love, but I'll do my very best." I felt as though Nino was willing to listen so I explained to her my troubles. By the time I had told her everything, she felt confused at first, but she quickly understood what it was I was saying. " Whoa....that is one big problem you have there Erk. I can't really help you that much, but I hope that what I have may be helpful to you."  
  
She seemed willing to help me, so I asked for her advice. " I think Serra and Priscilla are doing this as each of them love you and wish for you to choose one of them. Yet, both of them hate each other as they share the same interest. I think they're competing to see which of them deserves your love....that's all I could come up with. I'm sorry if I'm not more helpful than that." That did make sense, but she was right....I needed to know more. But what I did know from Nino was the start I needed.  
  
The way that they argued....it felt like a competition....and yet at the same time, it felt like something more....much more. In my opinion they hated seeing the other with me and as a result, their anger causes them to lash out at each other and others in Hectors' case.

" Erk...." Nino began.

" Yes?" I asked her.

" What do you see in them anyway?" Nino asked me which was quite a surprise, yet one I knew the answers to, from my own experiences and from the information given to me by Matthew and Raven.

" I see Serra as an annoyance when she talks too much and over reacts at the smallest of things, but I see her as being kind and generous....as well as not afraid to speak her mind. Priscilla....I see her as being quiet and concerned about other people's feelings and not her own. She can be moody at times, but she is very sensitive. And when she gets an idea in her head, she sticks with it no matter what happens."  
  
" Um...."

" What's wrong Nino?" I asked.

" You seem to know so much about them, but....what they know about you?" That was a good question. Maybe they don't know me as much as they should other than from the times each was with me when I was but a mere escort. But, the one thing both of them know is that I appear as being uptight and one who does not know the meaning of the word "fun". As I was about to answer Nino's question, she was looking at another person who approached the fire....it was Priscilla.  
  
At first, I thought she was going to go crazy seeing me with Nino, but when she came up to me, she had tears in her eyes and looked rather sad.

" Priscilla...."

" I came to apologize Erk for what happened earlier today. I shouldn't have gotten into that argument with Serra and made Lord Hector angry. I feel as though I've made things worse for everyone. I do not deserve your love for what I've done. I am so sorry for putting you and everyone else through so much stress. Whether or not Serra will accept my apology remains to be seen, but...." I interrupted her before she made herself feel worse.

" Priscilla....it is not you who is at fault. You do deserve my love, but I need time to make a decision and after what happened today....my questions lack answers."

" I understand. You need as much time as you can get, so I will give you that time. I have to return to my tent so....I'll see you later Erk." Priscilla said as she started to walk away, but before she left, I had to ask her just one more question.  
  
" You don't mind me talking to Nino do you?" I asked this in case she thought I was in love with her, which was not the case, but Priscilla might see it that way. Her answer was rather surprising, even to me.

" No, I don't mind you two talking to each other, or with anyone else for that matter. Serra may react with anger, but I react with understanding. I shall not bother you any longer this night." Priscilla then bowed at me before leaving to return to her tent. Nino just watched as she left and was speechless. That made two of us.  
  
Priscilla was right about Serra who had been ordered not to be out at night by Hectors' own words. She, being Serra was one to get mad quite easily, and takes things too seriously thus resulting in trouble. But, I for one think she doesn't do it on purpose. Serra can be protective if she really wants to be. At this time, Nino had to leave for it was beyond her bedtime, so I said goodnight to her. I remained by the fire I had made with Nino's advice and Priscilla's words in my mind. I wish I could know more information, but who could I ask? Who, among all others would have knowledge of love?  
  
Then it hit me, just like that. I did know of someone who could help me and I was surprised that it did not come to me sooner. My master, Lord Pent! I heard that he chose his wife, the Lady Louise out of many others for reasons that he enjoyed. It has been a while since I last spoke with him, but maybe, just maybe he can provide me with what I seek. After all, he always encouraged me to learn as much as I could. Of course, I had to wait until the next morning, for he and Lady Louise were to return from a special journey.  
  
End of Chapter 5.  
  
Note: This chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones, but it was worth it. Many of you wanted to see Nino in this story and she has made her presence felt. In Chapter 6, Pent and Louise will appear, and Serra will do something....good, bad, crazy, who knows....except for me of course.  
  
Please R&R  
  
--Davis--


	6. Ch 6: My Master Lord Pent and Lady Louis...

**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla - The Triangle of Love  
By Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
Chapter 6: My Master Lord Pent and Lady Louise_**  
  
Note: I have returned with another chapter for you to read. Sorry for the delay, but schoolwork can really back you up sometimes. Ah yes, Pent and Louise will be in this chapter giving Erk some advice on his love life. Also, I mentioned that Serra would do something in this chapter....and I know what it is. Don't worry, she won't be going out of character, but rather into character.  
  
You know how Serra can take things either too seriously, or the wrong way? Think about it as this chapter progresses.  
  
**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla – The Triangle of Love_**  
  
Lord Pent and Lady Louise arrived the next morning as I knew they would. They were rather tight-lipped about where they had been, but I of course knew better. Lord Pent always did enjoy leaving for personal reason with Lady Louise by his side. Lord Pent once told me, that although he and his wife left Etruria for these "special journeys" the entire kingdom never felt at a loss as this sort of thing was not new in the sense.  
  
Even the others of this company never questioned as to why the two of them left the way that they did. And, should such a question ever came up, the only answer Lord Pent would give would be the same one he usually gives: " My wife and I had to leave on our own reasons in order to ensure your safety and success." At least, that is what he kept on telling me. I was one of Lord Pent's students and he has taught me much in the ways of anima magic....despite the fact that I often overexert myself, leaving him to get me out of the fix I put myself in to begin with. Lady Louise often giggled at my misfortunes, but she was merely playing around.  
  
Yet, I needed to ask him something that I never asked him before and to be quite honest....I didn't know how I was going to ask him. All my life, I have been seen as being uptight and serious....with charm. Asking Lord Pent about love would sound weird, coming from me. If it were someone other than me, say....Sain for example, it wouldn't feel as weird....although it would be quite an episode. I had to wait until Lord Pent and Lady Louise had settled in before I ask him my troubles.  
  
Settling in....for Lord Pent, that did not take very long, for he and Lady Louise travel rather lightly, only carrying the basic needs with them, and nothing more. For Lady Louise, she wielded her bow with such grace, that the enemies are in awe whenever they see her. As for Lord Pent, he never goes anywhere without his book of magic....and stave. I approached the two of them, but as I did so, my knees began to tremble. Nervousness! It was pure nervousness and I was full of it. Not the best way to start now is it? I had to show confidence when asking Lord Pent a question, as I did not wish to appear as a nervous wreck, or worse than that....a quivering jelly.  
  
" Erk....so good to see you again." Lord Pent spoke with such finesse, that it often left me speechless. "What's wrong with you? You look as though something were on your mind, and yet you are too nervous to speak." He was right. As soon as he said his first words, my body went all numb and stiff. I felt embarrassed. I tried to say something, but all I could say were parts of words and mumblings.

" Erk....take a deep breath, relax and count to 10, then start to speak." I followed his advice and I felt more relaxed, yet I still had a bit of nervousness.

" Thank you Lord Pent." I said. Now that I think about it, I could if I wanted to, refer to him as master, but that would sound informal and make him feel like he were superior. Lord Pent had his preferences when it came to addressing him, and master wasn't one he liked to be called, yet I still call him this. He doesn't mind, but he insists on me just calling him Lord Pent.  
  
" Tell me, what is on your mind." He said in his soothing voice. It took me a moment to answer, but it felt like an eternity. I explained to him that I was having love trouble, which made him react. " Love? Coming from you, made me react in a rather peculiar way, but I shall listen to your troubles." I went on to explain everything. First, I told him of Serra and Priscilla and their affections towards me followed by my search to find out more about them.  
  
" You followed my example by learning about these two." That made Lord Pent happy and it gave me some confidence. I then explained about the incident at the nearby village and what Hector ended up doing. This made Lord Pent and Lady Louise rather surprised. It was a good thing they missed that event as my description was all they needed to picture it. Finally, I mentioned about what Priscilla said to me the other night along with the advice given to me by Nino. After having a moment in order to take it all in, Lord Pent began to speak again.  
  
" Is that the entire story?" he asked.

" It is Lord Pent." I answered.

" Come, sit with us and we will see what we can do to help you. It was a good idea to ask Louise and I of such matters, for as you know, we had our own troubles when it came to love, but we solved it."

" Yet, my troubles are different from what you experienced." I said to him.

" Very true. You are caught in what is known as a love triangle where two ladies both have the same interests in a man. In this case, Serra and Priscilla are both in love with you and judging by what you said about that incident in the village, they will do whatever it takes to make you their own. This in turn went out of hand and now Priscilla has seen the error she has committed upon you Erk." Lord Pent made more sense than everyone else I talked to combined....although what they said helped me as well.  
  
" And Serra?" I asked.

" That remains to be seen, but you will have to ask her about that. Hector made the right choice in keeping them apart as they see one another as rivals. Priscilla, the unselfish kind girl and Serra, the feisty loud girl. Opposites to you in every way." Lady Louise who had been silent this entire time decided to speak out.

" I agree with you my Lord Pent, yet Erk, do you know why you love them?"

" Nino asked me that same question." I answered.

" And did you give her a response?" Lady Louise asked me. I told her that I had in fact given her a response, which as you will recall was how I saw both Serra and Priscilla. I told the same thing to Lady Louise and she understood every last word. " I can understand your feelings towards Priscilla and the way you described was wonderful, but Serra...." I knew what I said about Serra was going to make Lady Louise think real hard. In fact, everyone thought hard when it came to Serra's behavior. " Do you really feel this way about her Erk? She seems to be much more than what you say."

" I know Lady Louise....Serra is fun to be around and she does cheer me up, but she takes things way too seriously. If you tell her anything, she reacts for all the wrong reasons. For instance, if you said something bad about her, she will either think the insult was at someone else, or she will get upset and leave. I do care about Serra, but her overreacting kind of gets on your nerves after a while. Also, she talks way too much and at times....she can be very annoying, especially when trying to have some peace and quiet. Did I mention that she gets herself into trouble, what with that attitude she has." I almost fainted after saying all of that, but Lord Pent and Lady Louise knew what I was talking about. However, something I had no control over occurred. Serra just happened to be walking nearby and was listening in on our conversation and she heard what I said about her. The next thing I was about to say was one I wish she hadn't heard either.  
  
" What you said is true." Lord Pent said.

" I just wish that Serra wouldn't keep getting herself into trouble and being so annoying with that mouth of hers!" Upon hearing that, Serra left without saying a word. As for me, I breathed slightly. " There....I had to get that out of my system. I know she means well, and she is trying her best to not make a big scene, but I think that she needs time." Lord Pent then had something to add to that.

" I suggest that you talk with her about the way she is acting and try to help her deal with it. While you're at it, why don't you have a proper talk with Priscilla. She feels bad after yesterday's incident and I feel as though she could use someone to talk too." Lord Pent as usual, was correct. I told him and Lady Louise that I will talk with Serra first and then comfort Priscilla. As I got up to leave, he gave me one last bit of advice. " When you speak with Priscilla....explain it to Serra so that she understands and does not react the wrong way." I thanked both him and Lady Louise and set out to find Serra.  
  
It did not take me that long to find her. Serra was sitting under a tree with her head buried in her arms. I heard no words coming from her and from my view, I assumed that she was in some sort of meditation, but then I realized that clerics don't do that sort of thing....at least, that's what I think anyway. I walked towards her slowly in an attempt to get her to notice me, but she didn't lift her head. Maybe she was sleeping? Serra had been working hard as of late due to Hectors' orders and maybe she decided to take a rest.  
  
There were no sounds of her sleeping. It must be something else, but what? I decided to call out to her as it was the only thing I had not done yet. " Serra...." She did not answer me. I called her again and got the same result. It felt odd as Serra usually would respond the first time, but I have called twice and no answer. I was about to call her a third time, but she slowly raised her head and looked at me.  
  
Her look....it was not the same look she normally had whenever I was in her presence. The look I am referring too is the one that shows off her beauty. Yet this look....it was a look of rejection, with a bit of anger lying in wait behind it. At first, I did not know what to say, so I chose simply to call out her name again. Guess I will end up calling her for the third time.

" Serra...." This time she did react and slowly rose to her feet.  
  
" Serra....I need to speak with you about certain matters that can only be dealt between the two of us." I said to her. She walked over to me and my thought was that she was going to wait a while before saying something to me. I was wrong. Instead of saying a word, Serra slapped me in the face so hard, I almost fell over. Why did she do that? " Serra, why did you just slap me in the face?" I asked her.

" You know why!" She snapped. I felt relived that she was speaking, but the tone of her voice was one of anger....not normal for her by any means.

" What did I do?"

" I heard what you said about me Erk and I never would have guessed that, that was the way you truly felt about me. After hearing what you said, my heart broke and now I know the truth at last. You do hate me, don't you? Don't try to deny it!" Once again she was overreacting, but this time she seems serious. She had overheard what I said about her to Lord Pent and Lady Louise and this has made her very upset. She thinks that I hate her, but she didn't hear the rest of the conversation. I tried to explain to her what happened, but she refused to speak to me. She then gave me another slap, one that was much harder than the first one.  
  
" Don't come near me Erk and don't even touch me!" Was all she said before storming off in tears. As if I needed another problem added to the list that I already have. I shouldn't have said what I did, but it was too late to fix it. I had to get Serra back in a good mood and make her feel happy again, but what could I do that will make her happy?  
  
End of Chapter 6.  
  
Note: There you go. Now you all know what Serra has done and yes, you have to feel sorry for poor old Erk. Don't worry about the love triangle. It hasn't been broken yet....as long as Erk can make Serra happy again, and he will....but how do you think he should go about doing it? I want your suggestions as I do have a good idea of what he'll do.  
  
Let's just hope that Priscilla doesn't end up doing the same thing.  
  
Oh, and one more thing....I know some of you are going to be surprised with this turn of events but love isn't all happiness you know. There has to be some sadness and great obstacles to overcome and that is what I've done. So, all you Serra x Erk fans can relax.  
  
Okay, I'm done rambling for now.  
  
Please R&R  
  
--Davis--


	7. Ch 7: Pleasing Serra the Hard Way

**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla - The Triangle of Love  
By Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
Chapter 7: Pleasing Serra....the Hard Way...._**  
  
Note: It has been a while since my last chapter hasn't it and I apologize for the schoolwork beckons me....until the end of the week, then I'm done until fall. I saw your responses about this turn of events and now Erk has to make amends to Serra....this is going to be good.  
  
Also, I have over 50 reviews....hasn't happened in a long time, so thanks for continuing to have interest in this story of mine.  
  
**_Story Master 125_** - I was tested for I had to wait 2 months in order to get the Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition Disk, even though the wait was meant to be 2 weeks. I had to make 3 phone calls and various emails in order to get the disk and each time a 2 week period was up, I made the phone call. Out of 3 copies they sent, 2 got to me and the first one never appeared. I guess being a die-hard Zelda fan has its drawbacks, but I was determined to get the disk, by any means possible.  
  
On a Fire Emblem related note, I am glad they're bringing out a third one for the GBA. Pray that it comes to North America as well as the GCN FE game.  
  
Okay, enough of my ramblings for now....  
  
**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla - The Triangle of Love_**  
  
Those moments....those dear, precious moments....all a blur now. I just stood there in silence trying to come to terms with what had just occurred. Serra....because of my words, her heart was broken and in need of repair and now....she hated my very being. If we were to meet at any time....she would be unable to look at me in the eyes and turn away in tears. I on the other hand would be able to look at her and try to apologize, but an apology would not be the answer....not for something like this.  
  
I sat down in front of the tree that I found Serra sitting under and I began to think. Would could I do to make her happy again. It had to be something that would not only please her, but to make her understand that my foolish heart would not do such a thing to her again. Another thing kept on appearing in my head....a dark feeling....one that involved me taking my own life so that I could not see Serra and Priscilla suffer no longer. But....such an action is not the way. It was the coward's way out of a situation like this; committing suicide. What I needed right now, was an idea of how to make Serra happy and before the next morning. If she told Hector of these events....I shudder at the mere mentioning of such a thing.  
  
Someone had to be out and about this night, but who? Each night I find different people out and about performing who knows what, but I had to try. I was thinking of asking Lord Pent for assistance, but I have asked him for too much and besides, he'd be really upset if I told him of these matters. No....if I were to please Serra, I needed help from the very gender she is a part of. This was not my best decision, but it had to be done. I have trouble expressing my feelings, especially to females, but I knew that this had to be done.  
  
Priscilla was the first person I considered asking, but that would not be wise. She may see it as an advantage to win my heart, or she may react like Serra and hate me just as much. Thus, I need to ask another female. I got up and began to walk around in hopes that someone was up at this time of the night....so far everyone was asleep awaiting the next morning. I saw Priscilla asleep in her tent and I took a moment to watch her as she slept within her sheets. I vowed to not make the same mistake with her as I had done with Serra.  
  
It was starting to get late and my eyes were convincing me to get some sleep, but I could not! Serra's tears and her face kept me awake as I could not rest until she was happy again. The guilt pouring in my veins was enough to drop me to the floor with extreme weight, but I persevered and kept going. Then, I saw her....that archer girl....I could not recall her name as I never really talk with her. It was strange to see her out here at this time of night, but I decided to ask for her help.  
  
" Um...." I began not knowing what else I could say.

" Oh! I know you....you're that mage that hangs around Serra and Priscilla aren't you?" I recalled right there that Serra and Priscilla spoke with this archer a lot more than I do. " Your name is....Erk right? My name is Rebecca." Whew! I'm glad she told me her name instead of me looking embarrassed trying to ask for it. " Why are you up so late? I thought a guy like you needs his rest in order for your mind to be ready. I usually stay up this late to fix up my bow and get my arrows sharpened. A certain someone insisted that I do it at this time so that I don't be a bother during the battle."  
  
" I can't sleep." I said to her.

" I bet I know the reason why. Are Serra and Priscilla keeping you up?" Rebecca asked me. She was so close to the truth that she could have easily told it to me right there and then. " You can't sleep as the thought of being together forever with one of them is on your mind? I envy those two as they're in love and me, I'm just a country girl with no one at the moment."

" Well....it isn't quite like that." I began looking rather nervous.

" How come?" Rebecca asked me. I then explained to her everything that had occurred between Serra and myself and for a moment, I thought Rebecca was going to be angry....but she was calm. " You really have gotten yourself into a large trap haven't you? I was wondering why Serra was crying in her tent. You must have said some really nasty things about her to make her react like that." She was certainly rubbing it in and I felt worse and worse.  
  
" I said things I should not have....but I was only explaining my feelings to my Lord Pent and Lady Louise....Serra just happened to overhear us and she overreacted and did not allow me to explain myself." Rebecca went back to adjusting her bow for a second, before turning to face me again.

" An apology won't help you now I'm afraid. Serra won't be forgiving as you think, but I do have a suggestion that might help you. I have often overheard Serra saying to herself that she would like to be paid with gold and jewels....especially jewels. She has an obsession with pretty gems and she goes crazy over them." She has got to be kidding, but judging from her expression, I knew she was serious. "Over than that, I see no other way out for you. Gems are scarce around these parts, so you have quite a lot of searching to do."  
  
I said my thanks and quickly rushed back to my tent in an attempt to find a gem to give to Serra....but I found none. Out of all the possessions that I had, the one thing I didn't have, was the most useful. I knew just giving Serra a gem and asking for forgiveness wasn't the right way to go about, so I had to give her a gem, as well as something else from within my own heart. I had to explain to her my feelings and be aware that hers had been hurt. But....where do I find a gem at this time of night not to mention in such a short time?  
  
Things were not going as well as I had hoped. Taking only a torch with me and a shovel, which I borrowed, from Rebecca, I left the camp in order to find a gem. Finding one buried in the ground may sound crazy, but I was desperate. The village was closed for the night and no treasure chest would be seen outside of a building, so performing the "buried treasure" routine made famous by pirates was the only way to go. I spent the next 2 hours digging up the ground in an attempt to find a gem and so far, nothing came up, but on a side note, I was finding other things with which I could sell to buy more supplies.  
  
Time was certainly against me as I continued my diggings....with no luck at all. Eventually I returned to camp feeling rather disappointed as I could not find a single gem to give to Serra. Was I digging in the right places? Was I digging right to begin with? These questions plagued me as I returned to my tent. The sun was to come up soon and when the morning comes, Serra will tell Hector of the recent events. Hector hates seeing people get hurt, both physically and mentally and when Serra tells him....I still cannot bring myself to think about such a fate.  
  
The moment I entered my tent, my expression changed from disappointment to utter shock, for lying atop my bed was a yellow gem....but how did that get in here? I know for a fact that I do not own a gem like this, nor any other kind. As I walked over to my bed, I noticed a piece of paper next to the gem. I did not see it before as it was lying on my bed and since my bed was white with black wispy lines running all over it....never mind.  
  
I picked up the paper and glanced over it. I almost dropped it when I read the top line of the paper. It was a letter from Priscilla! This gem must have been hers but why did she give it to me and how did she know about the situation? I began to read the letter, which was rather short, considering that Priscilla enjoyed writing great lengths.

**_ " To my dearest Erk. I have given this gem to you with which to make your amends with Serra. Rebecca informed me of your troubles and I did not wish to see both you and Serra be upset, so I did what I thought was right. This is not an attempt to get me in your good graces or anything."  
_**  
I guess my opinion on Priscilla's reaction to this event was neither of the choices that I had come with. I decided to not question her kindness and made my way to Serra's tent. The flaps were closed and a sign, which read "Do not disturb!" was hanging on one of the flaps. I quietly moved the flaps to the side and stepped inside her tent. It was rather dark, so I could not see a thing, but I could hear a soft weep coming from one of the more darker corners of the tent.  
  
" Serra...." I began.

" No one is here." Was the reply. That was not like Serra, to try and lie her way out of this, but I knew she had her reasons.

" I know you're here Serra, so don't try to pretend you're not here." I called to her. At first, there was no answer, but I did hear some shifting going on in the background. Was Serra coming to see, or trying to find something to hit me with. If that was the case, then I deserved to be hit for the acts I have committed upon her. I waited patiently, holding my breath as I waited for an answer. The waiting felt like an eternity, but I eventually found myself staring at Serra face to face. " Serra, I...." I began to say but she quickly replied before I had a chance to explain myself.  
  
" I have nothing to say to you Erk." She said as she began to turn away from me. I grabbed her by the arm and made her face me as I had to make my amends. " Let go of me right now, or else I'll tell Lord Hector what you've done." I then showed her the gem, which Priscilla had given to me in her letter and Serra's expression changed a little. " A yellow gem? I don't have one of those, yet anyone can get me one of these. Why should I care that you of all people would give me such a gift?"  
  
" Serra...." I began as I dropped to my knees. " I am so sorry for hurting your feelings earlier and I have felt tremendous guilt ever since. I was only explaining to my Lord about how I felt about you. You overheard the bad parts, but did not stay to hear the good things that I said about you."

" Good things?" asked Serra.

" Despite your attitude and getting into trouble, you're so much fun to have around and you always cheer me up when I am feeling down." Serra got closer to me and I was expecting another slap, but instead I got a kiss on the cheek.

" So that is how you feel about me? Then I forgive you Erk, but I will need some more time to win you over. This feels like a test and we have passed it together, but where did you get the gem anyway?" I told her that it was Priscilla who had given it to me and she smiled at the thought. " That was nice of her to do that for you, and I am grateful to both you and her, but if you really think about it, you now owe her big." Serra was right about that. I did owe Priscilla for helping me get back into Serra's good graces.  
  
" I'll cherish this gem always. Well....try to get some sleep as we have a big day tomorrow, my uptight mage." She smiled at me and returned to her bed and quickly fell back to sleep. I left her tent and thought about things. I owe Priscilla for helping me, but what can I do for her that I did for Serra with her support. Out of one situation and into another....things are only to get much more difficult from now on.  
  
End of Chapter 7.  
  
Note: What do you guys think of that? This chapter was more of Serra x Erk with a bit of Priscilla x Erk on the side, but in Chapter 8, it will be the other way round with Priscilla x Erk being dominant with Serra x Erk being on the side. How should Erk pay back Priscilla for all that she has done? What method should he take? Something fun? Serious?

I included Rebecca into this story as she is also one of my favorite characters. In fact, both **_Serra and Rebecca are my tops along with Lyn and Priscilla in terms of favorite Fire Emblem characters_**.  
  
Please R & R  
  
--Davis--


	8. Ch 8: To Please a Princess

**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla - The Triangle of Love  
By Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
Chapter 8: To Please a Princess_**  
  
Note: Now that it is summer....I have so much free time to continue with this love story, which seems to get more and more intense....for Erk that is. I read your suggestions about what Erk should do in terms of owing Priscilla and I have come up something along those lines.  
  
Maybe Serra will help Erk like Priscilla did in the previous chapter....you'll have to read on to find out.  
  
**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla - The Triangle of Love_**  
  
" That was nice of her to do that for you, and I am grateful to both you and her, but if you really think about it, you now owe her big." Those words from Serra's lips kept me up for the remainder of the night. Priscilla had gone out of her way to help me, and now I must do something for her. It is the right and proper thing to do in a situation like this. It did make me think about one concept. Just a few days ago, both Priscilla and Serra were at each other's throats trying to win me over, and now it appears that they are at peace with the other's company.  
  
People can really change if you allow them the opportunity to do so. Giving Serra that yellow gem has given her new life and new feelings towards and it is that which I owe Priscilla. I do not understand where and how she obtained that jewel, but that is not the point right now. Pleasing Serra was easy as she often bragged about her love of jewelry and I must admit....seeing her face when she wakes up and goes about bragging about her new jewel will make me happy as well. Now, as for Priscilla....she never really mentioned about what she loves, so owing her will not be so easy.  
  
I do owe her, that I shall not deny, but what could I do for her? Give her a gift like I did for Serra? Hmmm....I'd have to ask her about that, without appearing as being too obvious. Maybe I could teach her magic? She is a Troubadour and magic will come to her naturally as she is a healer and that is a form of magic so that will not do. Take her sightseeing? No....that idea will never work as we cannot abandon the tactician and the others just for our own pleasure. So many ideas, yet all involve some kind of risk.  
  
As the sun came up, my eyes could barely stay open. I had not slept at all due to thinking about Priscilla and what I could do for her. I needed some sleep, but I could not do so as today happened to be one of those missions the tactician enjoyed giving to us. Normally, he selects only a few to carry them out and everyone else stays in camp. I shuddered at the thought of being selected for a mission. In my condition and problem? Yet, I could not protest, else face the wraith of Hector.  
  
He is very demanding and refusing him is not a wise decision to make. I have already seen what he is capable of, with and without a temper. Enough about him though as Priscilla is the one my mind must focus on. At that moment, Serra popped her head into my tent. She was wearing her new jewel around her neck with glee, but her expression did not match. " Serra....why the sad face?" I asked her.

" You know that today is "Mission Day" right?" she asked.

" How can anyone forget it?" I moaned.

" I came here to tell you that the tactician has picked you as one of the participants and it was insisted by Lord Hector. I guess our love triangle has made him wary of you and he thinks you have been lagging. I protested for you, but to no avail. I know you wanted to do something for Priscilla, but I guess it has to wait now." Serra looked as though she were about to cry. She felt sorry for me more than ever.  
  
" I've been trying to think of someway to please her...but my mind is blank." I said.

" Why don't you give Priscilla something simple, like a flower, or maybe even a bunch of flowers. She is a princess and she may enjoy the scent and fragrance of flowers from the countryside. It's just a thought in case you needed some ideas. By the way, you look terrible. Did you get sleep like I asked you to?" I explained to her that I could not sleep and I gave her my reasons before running outside of my tent in a hurry....but not before giving Serra a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
She had given me an idea to go with and it actually worked well with this mission. I soon reached the tactician's tent to find only him and Hector standing there. I mentioned nothing to either of them and waited for whoever else was selected for this "mission". It turned out that only 5 people got chosen for this job: Hector, Kent, Oswin, Sain, and myself. Why the tactician made such choices is beyond my knowledge, but we all trust his judgment. Our mission was to enter a nearby field and scout it out for any enemy forces.  
  
At first, I felt really bad as I had more important things to do than perform a simple patrol, but when the tactician showed us which field he was referring to....my heart nearly jumped out on its own. The field contained a vast array of flowers....so may colours and so many different shapes and sizes to choose from. This would be the perfect way to give Priscilla something as a means of thanks for helping me. The only problem was that Hector would get suspicious if he knew what I was doing, so I had to make sure that he doesn't figure it out.  
  
It turns out that I wound up being partnered with Sain, which in my opinion was a good thing....in a way. I could go about my business picking flowers for Priscilla without being bothered by Hector and in case he does come to check on me; I have a good alibi. I told Sain the reasons behind picking up flowers. I had to tell him as he asked me why I of all people would be picking up flowers. I made sure that I didn't tell him all of the details as I knew Sain rather well. He was a ladies man, according to him and he constantly woos at every woman he meets. I find that rather unnecessary, but it is what he enjoys doing.  
  
" So, from what you've told me....you're picking flowers for a certain someone?" Sain asked me. I did not mention Priscilla or Serra in case he goes after them and does his wooing thing so I simply nodded my head. " In that case, try those flowers over there. I'm sure that she'll like them." I guess when it comes to the ladies, Sain is an expert, but he never seems to succeed. I will not tell him that bit, else I may hurt his feelings. The mission was not as difficult as the tactician said it would be, but why would he make us do something like this? It was not for me to question, but it did have me thinking for a while.  
  
As I picked the flowers, I thought about Priscilla and what kinds of flowers she may like, but then another problem reared its ugly head. How do I get these flowers past Hectors' eyes? If he sees me with these, he'll make me do things I'd never think of doing. Sigh....why does love have to be so difficult?

" Do you have enough flowers?" Sain asked me.

" I do....but how do I get these back to camp without our local lord from noticing?" Sain's face lit up, which meant he had an idea coming. " You're the kind of person who doesn't carry flowers around with him. I on the other hand, am common with such a thing. I'll tell you what, I'll carry them for you and claim to Lord Hector that I'm picking flowers for one of the ladies. He'll no doubt get furious, but your neck will be spared." Sain's idea sounded crazy, but I felt that I had to owe him something as well. I decided to ask about it. At first, Sain didn't give me an answer, but he then spoke up. " Owe me a favor? Come now....what do you take me for? You owe me nothing at all....except 50 gold for carrying them for you." I had a feeling there was going to be a price, but to please Priscilla, it was something I had no choice over.  
  
I paid Sain the gold, which was a part of the gold left over from that "incident" and he took the flowers from me and placed them in a special pouch on the side of his horse. The way he did it made me feel comfortable knowing that the flowers were in capable hands. Too bad that the mission was an all-day affair as I wished it had ended sooner. My eyes were ready to go to sleep for an entire week, but it was my determination that kept me awake.  
  
" Our mission was a complete success." Hector said as we returned to camp. I saw him speak to the others who came on the mission and my heart began to beat faster when he approached Sain. All I could hear were comments about the flowers and that was it. Sain rode away from Hector who then came over to me. He had no angry expression about him, but he didn't look very happy. " I wanted you to come on this mission in order to get some training done. You've been lacking as of late Erk and I won't allow that in this army. But....it was an easy mission don't you think?"  
  
" I did find it a tad easy Lord Hector." I answered.

" The tactician was way too serious about it, but I can understand that. He wanted to test our skills and it proved to be a good teaching. You don't look so good Erk. Have you been getting your rest? I order you to go to bed right now!" Hector told me as he turned to head for his tent. For a moment, I thought it was going to be much worse than that, but like I said....people can change. Sain then found me a short while later and handed me the flowers I picked for Priscilla and he even wrapped them up....something I did not think of. I gave him my thanks and walked towards Priscilla's tent.  
  
" You got her flowers after all didn't you?" asked Serra for she was walking by Priscilla's tent and saw me.

" It was not as easy as you might think Serra." I said.

" Well, I'll leave you to handle it, but you look really exhausted. Just don't fall asleep for a while longer and you'll be fine. By the way, I've been showing off my new gem and everyone is in awe of it. I feel so much happier now." Serra said as she continued on her way. I knew she could not resist the urge to show off that gem. I walked into Priscilla's tent and she was busy writing something in her diary, or journal, or whatever it was. My footsteps forced her to turn around and I hid the flowers behind my back just in time.  
  
" Erk...."

" Priscilla...."

" Did Serra enjoy the gift?" she asked with that soothing voice of hers.

" Serra loved it, but I have to ask, even though it really is not necessary. Where did you get that jewel from?" Priscilla thought about it for a moment before giving me an answer.

" It was given to me long ago by my family and I was told to give it to the one person who deserved it the most. I know what Serra and I have done in the past when we did those things, but now we are seeing eye to eye. I wanted to see the both of you happy....even if it meant my love for you would be for naught."

" You're still a part of my love life, and I still need more time, but I am getting closer to that big decision each day that passes. Before I forget, these are for you, as a token of thanks for helping me with Serra and an expression of my love to you." I showed her the lowers and handed them to her. Never had I seen Priscilla's face react the way it did. She was on the urge of screaming with joy, but she did not do so and instead smelt the flowers before placing them on her bed.  
  
" You didn't have to do this you know." She said.

" I had to....for my own personal reasons." I answered.

" If you insist and they are very lovely. I really appreciate this Erk." Before she could say another word, I decided to kiss her on the cheek and leave her surprised instead of the other way around. As I left her tent, she was blushing and looked as though she were in a dream. As I returned to my tent in good spirits, Hector approached me once again and his expression was the same it was the last time, only his eyes showed me great anger....or frustration.  
  
End of Chapter 8.  
  
Note: An odd cliffhanger wouldn't you say? Hector seems to be bent on giving Erk a hard time, but you can't really blame him can you? This chapter focused on the Erk x Priscilla pairing, so for those of you who like this pairing, you can put your swords away now and relax for a while. So far, each chapter has had the participants of the love triangle involved, but what if Chapter 9 did not follow suit, so to speak? Think about it for a while and all will be revealed.  
  
Please R&R  
  
--Davis--


	9. Ch 9: Erk's Hardships

**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla - The Triangle of Love  
By Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
Chapter 9: Erk's Hardships_**  
  
Note: It took me a while to get this chapter up for your viewing, but it is going to be different from the previous ones. This chapter has neither pairings as it focuses more on Erk and what Hector ordered him to do, as well as his thoughts. Is this breaking up the chain or what?  
  
**_Potter29vo:_** You want more twists and turns? Okay, I can deliver on that. Now, I wonder if Dark Warrior is available to make this more interesting.  
  
So, let us begin and see what Erk is going to be doing....  
  
**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla - The Triangle of Love_**  
  
I felt as though I had been cursed, and that curse was Hector giving me no end of trouble. Already he made me go on a simple, yet enlightening mission, which helped me with my love life. But, now he was once again standing before me, his expression at the point where he would explode in rage. Maybe he figured out that I was interested in getting flowers for Priscilla instead of focusing on the mission at hand. Or....maybe he knows what she, Serra and I are doing. I mean, the events of the past several days are not what I would call normal, rather just plain old bizarre....and I was caught read-handed in the thick of it.  
  
" I have been meaning to speak to you for quite a while now." His voice was soothing, but I knew that the anger was there. Hector was not known for hiding his anger and he often lets it loose on everyone else, and I do not mean just the enemy. " Erk, I have been noticing the way you've been acting."

" What about it, my lord?" I asked even though he wasn't my true lord, but since he is of a higher class than myself, I have to call him that.

" It took me a while to figure it all out, but seeing you with those flowers allowed me to put it all together. I can't believe that you have put your duty aside so that you can flirt with two women at the same time. Because of you, Serra and Priscilla, we're a laughing stock among the land, not to mention various arguments and fights within our company." He really knew how to add insult to injury.  
  
" Our friends are arguing about whether you should love Serra, or love Priscilla, but to me, it has gone out of hand and I mean to put an end to it. Erk, I have no choice but to assign you a solo mission which will keep you away from camp for a few days. If the arguments continue, we'll end up killing each other. I have already told Serra and Priscilla of this decision." His words caused me to utter a quick question.

" What of their reaction?"

" Both ended up crying for a few moments, but they knew that it had to be done. This won't destroy the love triangle you three have created, but it ought to make it more peaceful and more reclusive." As I listened to what Hector was saying, I felt guilty all over. This love thing had gotten out of hand and I wished it to be kept amongst Serra, Priscilla and myself. Maybe I should not have asked others of our company. Methinks that they told others and in turn spreading it to others to this very point.  
  
Either way, I could not get myself out of this mission as refusing an order from a noble lord often means a severe punishment. I had no other option but to except it. I looked at Hectors' expression again and it was one of dejection. He really did not want this to happen, but it had to. I learned that I was to travel to a nearby group of mountains and survey the area for the enemy and report back with my findings. I was to stay in this mountain range for three days and I was to take only the basic of necessities.  
  
Hector said that I had to leave straight away and thus was denied to see Serra and Priscilla before leaving. I resumed my walk to my tent, packed the right things I would need and left the camp without saying a word. It was most fortunate that these mountains were so close to the camp, it only took me twenty minutes to get there. My thoughts were of Serra and Priscilla; crying over what has befallen me. I wish I could be there to comfort them, but I cannot do so right now, as Hector mentioned one last thing to me.  
  
This one thing, I hated very much so. I was not allowed to return to camp until the three days were over. It also includes not being allowed to enter the camp as I will be refused entry should I try to return early. Hector was serious about this after all. Fortunately for me, our enemies were not skilled in the use of magic, so I could protect myself with ease. As I took out a small notebook and pencil, I felt as though I were an architect instead of a mage.  
  
Alas, I could not seem to concentrate as my mind was filled with images....images of the two that I love. Serra....Priscilla....their faces in my mind were full of sorrow and in my own heart, I felt the same way. Was fate a key factor in what has befallen me? Perhaps destiny caused this to happen? What if....what if it were just mere coincidence? Such questions were common to one like myself. I seek out answers to questions for I am a student who wishes to learn, and yet there are some answers I do not wish to know. Another question came into my head. Does Hector wish to be rid of me for good?  
  
No, that would be ridiculous. I cannot imagine seeing him do such a thing as that. What if he tried to get Serra or Priscilla to love him? Now that was rather a pointless question. Priscilla and Hector have not once spoken to each other and Serra cannot stand Hector due to the way he treats her. Maybe another man will try to win either of them away from me. I can see Sain doing something of the sort, but that's just what he does. But, something like that could happen. Fate has been unkind to me lately and no doubt will make me feel even worse.  
  
With my doubts and images still lingering on, I finally was able to get started on my surveying. The mountains were peaceful and devoid of life. It felt more like a paradise rather than a place for the enemy to hide. If only Serra and Priscilla were here. We could have spent all day here in peace and relax and not think about the stress of our lives. But, such a thing will never happen as they are not with me and I am here all alone. As I wrote down some bits of information, I heard a slight shuffling coming from behind me. Could it be the enemy? Or perhaps something else was behind me?  
  
I slowly turned around to face whatever it was....and saw nothing was there. I heard a soft noise....perhaps I am starting to lose my mind due to being so far away from the women I love. Then, I heard it again....and it was louder than before, but not by much. I turned to the right and saw a figure wrapped in black. It reminded me of the incident I had with that "warrior" some months ago, but this figure was smaller and appeared to be exhausted. Lord Pent often told me stories of the people of the mountains, the "hermits" but I have never seen one in person before. I inched closer to the figure mumbling a spell just in case it was that "warrior" again.  
  
" Why are you here?" I stopped as those words reached my ear. Was that the figure that just called out to me. " Why are you here?" I decided to answer the figure.

" I am only here on a mission given to me by my commanding lord. I do not wish to harm you, so I shall be on my way."

" Why do you wish to leave so soon young Erk?" Once again, I stopped, only this time in utter surprise. Did this figure just call out my name? How could that be? I did not know this person, unless he or she can read minds. " Don't be surprised young mage. I have lived in these mountains since I was a child and as such am used to seeing people like you come around here doing who knows what. I can tell you do not wish to be here. You wish to be with the cleric and the troubadour, the ones with which you have a special bond?"  
  
This figure must be reading my mind, but I could not stop it from happening. " However, your lord has forced you to come here against your will for he wishes for his company to be at peace. I find that rather ironic as it is not your fault all this has happened. It is your company as a whole which is at fault, but your lord is blaming it all upon you my friend. By sending you out here, he hopes that all will be well. Alas, it is not meant to be. The cleric is wandering about the camp with a blank stare upon her face. She is looking for you, but knows that you cannot return until the three days are over. The troubadour is also looking for you and has demanded to see you, but she is refused and is told that she cannot leave. Then, there is you."  
  
Amazing is all I can say as I continued to hear what this figure was saying. " You yearn to be with them, but your duty keeps you here. You are stuck in a crossroads where you cannot even escape. I would help you, but that would be cheating and unfair to all that are involved. All I can say is this: take these twists and turns as obstacles to overcome rather than see them as problems; else they shall consume you! Oh, and you also wish to know who I am? My name cannot be uttered by the tongue of another, but I will say this to you. I am one who can peer into the minds of others, which is your assumption of me."  
  
I was unable to respond as the figure turned and walked ever so slowly away and I found myself alone once more. The way those words came at me, it was like seeing myself and what has been going on. The disturbing parts to me were Serra and Priscilla. They needed me, but I am stuck here for three days. Sadly, I cannot help them deal with their problems, even though I wish to do so. I wonder what they are doing right now? Other than what that mind reader has said.  
  
End of Chapter 9.  
  
Note: Like I said, this chapter does not follow the previous ones as Erk is mostly on his own and Serra and Priscilla make no appearances other than references. The mind-reader is sort of like an original character, but is not due to a lack of description. The next chapter will focus on the two women and how they go about their lives knowing that Erk is not there and won't be coming back for three days.

Erk seems to be questioning about things that might happen. These questions tend to happen when you're away from the one(s) you love.  
  
If I was to include an original character of mine to make things more interesting, it would have to be the "Dark Warrior" and I know that some of you know of him. I won't go down this road unless you, the readers think it would be a good idea.  
  
Anyway, please R&R  
  
--Davis--


	10. Ch 10: The Man with the Dark Heart

**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla - The Triangle of Love  
By Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
Chapter 10: The Man with the Dark Heart._**  
  
Note: This chapter takes things to a new perspective in terms of Point of View. Here, the chapter will focus on Serra's POV as she and Priscilla deal with Erk's absence. It won't be pretty as they may end up doing something they'll live to regret later.  
  
Erk's POV as usual will also be featured, yet he gets to meet the only true original character this story gets to have. Yeah, I'm going down that path, but only to an extent. This one character will have several appearances as the love triangle is going to be tested to the point of pure insanity....and regular insanity.  
  
I'll be sure to mention where the POV changes so that you don't wind up getting confused and/or lost.  
  
**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla - The Triangle of Love_**  
  
It had been merely 3 hours since I saw that mind reader and the mountains became quiet....too quiet for me to handle. The dead silence that filled the air made my very spine shiver. I hated being here, but here I must be thanks to Hector. As I stared at the notes I was making, it was there that they had caught my attention. Instead of a report about the surroundings, I had unknowingly written a love poem for both Serra and Priscilla. This love triangle was really getting to me, not to mention the absence I was feeling.  
  
As I stared at the poem, it reminded me of how I met up with Serra and Priscilla again months after the final battle against the dragon. I had just happened to be in the same town as you were, I said to them at the time, but they both thought otherwise. From there, the small group marched onward, and as we went, the rest of our group from before, in addition to the tactician found us and we became one again. Of course, I knew the real reason as to why we are still a group today.  
  
It was because of that man....the one whom Hector mumbles about under his breath. I heard Hector call him the _"Dark Warrior"_ although such a name sounds rather ridiculous. Yet, such a name was given to him by the people, due to him being covered from head to toe in armor as black as the night itself. Stories of this man were common in villages for he was known as a heartless killer who killed anyone that got in his way. They say that bounty hunters continue to hunt him, yet none of them have ever returned to tell the tale. All of them have died by his hands one villager said and it was hard not to believe.  
  
Other rumors from the villagers say that the man is responsible for severe tragedies in over 50 noble houses, the majority of them being ruling houses. I shudder at such a notion yet I had trouble believing that one man could do so much. The most difficult rumor to believe was about his age. Villagers say that he has lived for many a century, yet how can that be and how does he achieve such longevity if it is true. I remember Lord Pent telling me about this man and what he has done and I listened ever so well to his words. Many innocent people have had their lives taken due to this man. I asked Lord Pent as to why they did not run away or stay and fight....his answer was grim. They were too fearful to run away, yet I asked as to why this was the case. " His Eyes" Lord Pent said to me, were the reason. His eyes glowed a bright yellow, yet staring into his eyes was like staring into the eyes of death! This was the last thing the victims of this man ever saw before his deathblow struck.  
  
That is how I met Serra and Priscilla again as I too was searching for the Dark Warrior as I wanted to know more about him. My thoughts turned to my love for Serra and Priscilla and that in turn has lead to this very moment. I ought to thank the Dark Warrior for it was his very appearance that has me in this love triangle. If he had never appeared, I would be elsewhere and out of the hearts and memories of those who truly love me.  
  
I decided to get back to my mission and try my best to complete it else face Hectors' wrath again. As I began to walk onward, I felt a jolt of wind behind me followed by a large shadow. I thought at first that it was the mind reader again so I turned around to face my mysterious acquaintance....and then I froze in place. Standing before me was not the mind reader, but rather the man that I was thinking about....the man who is the talk of many villagers....I was face to face with the Dark Warrior himself.  
  
He stood there, with a calm demeanor and I was a nervous wreck. His eyes were glowing the yellow of death yet he did not move at all. Was he waiting for me to lose my mind? Did he wish for me to scream in fear? I was unable to say anything, but it looked as though he was about to say something.

" You....I have seen your face before." He voice was so soothing, yet dark, mysterious....and pure evil. " Ah yes....I remember you now. The young mage who I saw near the town of Badon some months ago." My heart sank as I was hoping he would not remember me. " I did not expect to see you here of all places....such bravery upon your part and at the same time....such foolishness."  
  
Why was I unable to say a word? I was thinking of running, but his eyes were preventing me from doing so. Lord Pent was right about them, but does this mean that I am going to die by his hands, or live about it?

" As you were before, even now you are all alone." I finally had the nerve to say something to him.

" I am not alone!" I said quickly.

" You are not alone? How can one as simple as you claim such a concept when you are with no other companion. Is it because they abandoned you? Or is it because you abandoned them? Or is it because you were sent here by the order of a lordling?" Dark Warrior asked so slowly. I was ready to run away screaming the moment he finished. " It is the third option isn't it? I can see it in your expression. Your face turned limp as soon as I had mentioned it to you....I enjoy seeing the fear upon your face young mage. It is the same look that all of my other victims have given me before I killed them. You are the sort of person who does not fear things so easily, yet you are showing tremendous fear towards me. You have reverted to one of the basic stages of the people of this time....how ironic and at the same time....how delicious."  
  
Now he really was starting to freak me out. I mustered up courage and was able to say something else.

" I do not wish to have any business with you so I will be on my way, good day to you." I turned and quickly walked away without looking back. I stopped a few meters away to look back and I discovered that he was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face forward....only to find the Dark Warrior standing before me once again.

" That was not very nice of you to leave in the middle of a conversation you know. I see that you have other things on your mind besides me. What say we find out just what that is?"

" What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
" You might say I have a knack for seeing into the souls of other people to see what is on their minds. I enjoy watching them writhe in pain when I look into their thoughts. Now....be still and it will only hurt for a moment." I felt his cold presence in my head and I was helpless to stop it from happening. " What is this? You are caught between two women who pledge their eternal love to you yet you are unsure of which to choose....your life is in shambles because of this and it threatens to tear you apart from within. I can easily relive you of such troubles and I do not mean by killing you. If one or both of the two who love you were to die, then you would be free of such troubles."  
  
That shocked me to the very core. I did not wish for either Serra or Priscilla to be hurt by this man so I decided to drive him away. Unfortunately, due to my lack of training my first spell did get his attention, but not in the way I was hoping for. " So....you wish to fight me with such primitive weapons? I pity you for you lack the skill to use your magic. As I look upon you, I laugh at how pathetic you really are. I think I will let you live as you pose no threat to me and killing you would be a waste of my own talents....and who knows when next we shall meet young mage...." I watched him back away into the shadows and disappear the moment his body had been immersed.  
  
This event was a reason as to why I did not want to do this mission in the first place. I think Hector wants to do me in one of these days, but I cannot blame him for I did not expect to find the Dark Warrior here in these mountains. I sat down on a nearby rock, thinking about what had just taken place and my mind was filled with more images of Serra and Priscilla. Was that man really going to kill them? I was unable to think straight as I was worried about them, more than I was moments ago. Yet, how were they faring without me?  
  
**_Serra's POV_**  
  
It had been an entire morning and maybe a bit of the afternoon since Erk left for this so-called mission he's been put on. I had the urge to yell at Lord Hector for doing this to him, but shouting would have gotten me nowhere. So, here I am in my tent with the jewel given to me by Erk. When I gaze upon it, I am reminded of him and how much he really means to me. Priscilla is also upset over Lord Hectors' harsh decision, but she did not complain about it. How can she so calm and collected whereas I am on the verge of losing my mind.  
  
Everyone else sees this decision by Lord Hector as one for the group as I hate to admit it, but my lord is correct. Because of the three of us and our love triangle, our company has been nothing more than ridicule among the locals and we're seen as an army that is so unorganized, other armies would laugh and not even fight us as we're fighting amongst ourselves....well, kind of. My arguments with Priscilla are part of the problem and Erk caught between which of us to love is the other part. I wish I had gone instead of Erk, but Lord Hector has ordered that Priscilla and I not be allowed to leave the camp at any time, with or without an escort. He doesn't want any more trouble from us, but I personally think that he is being too mean for his own good. Why does he have to do this to us?  
  
I had written in my diary some ideas on how to get back at Lord Hector. My ideas weren't dangerous or life threatening, but I believe that he has been abusing his power as of late and took that abuse out on Erk. I asked if Priscilla wanted to help me with this plan, but she politely refused. I understand her opinion for she and I teamed up and ended up getting caught....I hate to think what will happen if that did occur.  
  
I'm not considering getting back at Lord Hector as a means of revenge or anything, I just want him to feel guilty about sending Erk on such a mission and without anyone else to comfort him. My heart is divided into two sides because of this. On the one side, I am being told to forgive Lord Hector and understand how he feels about making a hard decision. He had no other choice but to do this. On the other side, I am being told that he did this just to make me and Priscilla really upset and this is his way of being mean to me.  
  
As the afternoon continues on, I gazed at the sun and then at the mountains where my true love is all-alone. On thing was certain....if something happens to Erk....I'll never forgive Lord Hector and I just may have to resort to revenge....but I am hoping that will not be the case and I also hope that he returns to me and Priscilla. There is one last option and that would be Priscilla and I leaving without anyone else knowing about and going to find Erk in the mountains. Of course, getting back would be difficult and making everyone believe that we were in camp instead of being away would be difficult, but doable. Sigh....now I know how Erk feels when it comes to being caught in the middle. I'll wait until tomorrow morning before I come up with a decision....and I pray that I make the right one and not live to regret it for the rest of my days....  
  
End of Chapter 10.  
  
Note: Not bad for doing a POV with Serra. I ought to do one with Priscilla some time if it is accepted. Next chapter, Erk will return and things will go back to normal, except that Serra is going to do something that gets her in more trouble than she has ever been in....but she always does things like that, but it will be rather amusing. Priscilla on the other hand, will show why she really missed Erk and it may involve some tears of happiness....all other information after that is top secret and shall not be revealed....until the next time.  
  
One last thing. I did this chapter now as tomorrow is my birthday(July 9) and I didn't want to spend my b-day typing this. Turning 22 makes me feel old....oh well.  
  
And another tiny thing. _**Dark Warrior**_ is one of my better OC's, but don't worry....he only appears in this story a few times so he won't cause the flow of the story to stray away from itself.  
  
Please R&R  
  
--Davis--


	11. Ch 11: Regrettable Deed of Serra

**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla - The Triangle of Love  
By Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
Chapter 11: Regrettable Deed of Serra  
_**  
Note: In this chapter, Serra is going to do something that she is going to regret....I've seen many other fanfics get her into trouble and mine will be no different. Also, **_Inferno-Hero_** suggested that Priscilla have her own POV and I think that this chapter would be a good place for her to have one.  
  
**_Lucathia Rykatu:_** Dark Warrior doesn't appear that much, but he does play a role within this love triangle. He's more of a lone assassin, rather than the leader of an army....although training the Fang in various killing methods would count as him having some sort of army. Yet, you've given me some ideas to work with.  
  
**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla - The Triangle of Love_**  
  
The hours continued to rush by, but my mind was focused on the mission at hand. It took me quite a while to become so focused. Earlier as I was trying to concentrate my anger got the best of me and I was about to lose my mind. It was because of what the Dark Warrior said to me, that's all. I'm glad that I can finally return to camp tonight as I have had nothing but problems ever since I got into these mountains. As I checked my notes(even though I made very few, what with all the problems I've had), my mind was thinking of Serra and Priscilla and their reaction when they see me coming back to camp.  
  
My back-pack has seen better days as the supplies I put within it are all gone, but it's a good thing as it means I can bring back flowers for the women that I love. Hector wouldn't think of searching in my backpack as he doesn't look like the sort of person who does that. Now, Sain is a different matter but that's just him. I do have to give Hector some good graces mind you. I needed to spend some time away from Serra and Priscilla so that I could relax as the problems back at camp were starting to take their toll on me. Do not get me wrong, I miss them with all my heart, but being in these mountains has proven to be somewhat of a peaceful break in my life....such a break was rarely used as I often have other things on my mind.  
  
Was that the true reason behind Hectors' motivations? To send me here so that I could relax and perform a simple mission for him? Maybe....or maybe he sent me out here so that he could have some order back at camp. That seems to be the most logical answer right there, but such a method does come with a drawback. I know that Priscilla will not do anything serious until I return, but Serra....with her attitude, she is capable of just about anything. She gets herself into trouble so easily, I often ask myself how she does it. As I began my long journey home, I began to realize that she(that being Serra) may do something to her lord. Normally, if a lord did some kind of act to another lord, things would be fine, but if a non-lord did a similar act to a lord....I paused for a moment as I thought about such a consequence.  
  
She wouldn't do anything of the sort....not to her own lord? I know full well that Serra and Hector do not see eye to eye often, what with him pushing her around and all. But, she would not think of doing something to him? Again I paused for a moment, and decided to move more quickly. Serra is the kind of person who would do something to her lord. Her vows of chastity, as little of them as I know about do not allow her to do this sort of thing, but it must be her grudge against Hector that compels her to do whatever it is she is doing. It will not be something serious, but I know Hector....he does not take any tolerance at all. In other words, no nonsense.  
  
As I was running back to camp, I kept on stumbling on the various rocks as my mind was focused on what Serra was doing. Of course, this is just my opinion on what Serra could do. Now that I think about it, she may not even be planning anything at all. She is probably just sitting around in her tent, awaiting my return....then again, knowing her, she is most likely not doing that.  
  
It took another couple of hours, coupled with a couple of hours worth of thinking, but the camp was in sight at last. The sun was starting to set and the only one standing guard was the cavalier known as Kent. Is this really our protection from the enemy? The tactician must be planning something serious, or in this case, his military skills have eluded him. I walked up to Kent who stood in front of the gate.

" Who goes there?" He asked. He does take his job seriously does he not?

" It is I, Erk." I answered back as I walked into his view.

" So, you have returned from your mission in the mountains. How was the journey at hand?" He asked me with his demeanor.

" It got me relaxed, and I had some minor problem to deal with." I could not mention about the Dark Warrior as knowing Kent, he will tell Lyn who in turn will tell Hector, who in turn will hound me endlessly until I tell him everything about that man.  
  
" At least you accomplished your goal?" Kent asked.

" I was only able to get some information as I saw no signs of the enemy. I do not think they were using the mountains as a means of a hideout." I answered back showing him the notes I took and hiding the poems I wrote in one of my pockets.

" It may not be much, but it will have to do." Kent said.

" Am I allowed to enter?" I asked.

" I am under Lord Hectors' orders and he told me that you are not allowed entry to the camp until the sun has gone down. That means you have to wait here with me for at least another half-hour." In all my excitement, I had forgotten about that. Hector told me not to return until the night of the third day after I had left....and here I am at the camp too soon. I was lucky because only Kent was at the gate. I asked him to not let Hector know that I came back too early and he agreed to it.  
  
" I do agree with you on the fact that you cannot enter until nightfall, but I have to obey his order as breaking them would mean a serious consequence." He was right and so, I was stuck outside unable to enter for a moment. " Why don't you sit down and rest for a while. You look as though you have been running for quite a while."

" If only you knew." I said to him.

" You might as well make the most of it as neither of us will be going inside anytime soon." Kent said as he sat down next to me.

" What do you mean?" I asked him.

" Lord Hector is performing his own inspection of sorts. He wishes to put an end to the problems within our company before they get out of hand to the point where even he cannot control it. That has to be why he sent you on your mission, but it also exempts you from his inspection. I have been on guard duty out here, so I too am exempt from it. Say, why the pale face?" asked Kent.  
  
" Serra....Priscilla...." I mumbled.

" Oh, that young troubadour, I cannot see her getting into any trouble at all." Kent said to me.

" Serra on the other hand...." I began.

" Oh yes, the cleric....but, she would get into so much trouble with her lord." Kent said.

" That is true, but she does have some kind of grudge against him. I guess sending me away made her see Lord Hector in a way that may prompt her to do something she will live to regret." I said to Kent and he looked concerned.

" But, you have to maintain your orders, so you and I are stuck out here, but if we hear any sort of scream or yell....you'll know what it means then." Kent nodded his agreement to my statement. The idea of resting was now replaced with sheer worry.  
  
**_Priscilla's POV  
_**  
The sun was setting down on the day that Erk was allowed to return to the camp. I had spent these past days thinking often about him, but I balanced it with the duties I was given by his lordship Hector. I was also thinking about Serra and how she was handling Erk's absence....and she was not taking it the same way I was. She had told me that she and I should sneak away and find Erk in the mountains, but I told her that in doing so, will get us into more trouble than anything previously. I insisted that we stay and wait, and so far, it has done me a good deal of pleasure.  
  
Serra on the other hand, did not take it the same way. She had decided to carry out her idea of "revenge" upon her lord Hector. It was not revenge in terms of killing or hurting him, heavens no! Rather, Serra had the idea of humiliating him for sending Erk out on a mission that he did not even want to do. I for one would not get involved in such an idea. I know that the decision made by Lord Hector was very harsh, but I learned to live with it and carry on with my life. But, Serra still would not listen and now I fear and pray that she does not carry out her idea and during such a difficult time.  
  
Lord Hector was performing an inspection upon all of us in the camp, for he is planning to put an end to the problems. Each of us is supposed to wait in our tent for him to inspect it thoroughly. Already his inspection of me has come and gone and he found no signs of trouble coming from me. I learned from my experiences fighting with Serra over Erk and these days, I do not act crazy or anything. I keep quiet and approach Erk when I have to with my problems instead of making it a big problem for everyone else. Serra tries to do the same thing, but she has her attitude and it gets in the way of her judgment.  
  
I had to make sure that she does not do anything, so I left my tent which I was allowed to do as Lord Hector said to us before he began his inspection that once he had seen our tents, we were free to go about our business as normal. I was able to catch up to Lord Hector who was with Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis. They each were carrying pencils and paper and were writing down something as they left the tent of my brother Raymond. Lord Hector was the first to notice me, and he had a smile on his face.

" Priscilla....you have already passed my inspection." He said.

" I know my lord, but I wish to go with you to Serra's tent." I said nervously.

" Oh, and why is that?" he asked.

" I have this feeling my lord that she may do something she will live to regret one day. It has to do with Erk going to the mountains. I knew it was a harsh choice on your part, but it had to be done. I've lived with your decision....but Serra....I am not so sure," I answered him. He thought for a moment before speaking again.  
  
" The way you said all that proves to me that you have nothing to do with whatever it is she is up to. I prefer if you not come to Serra's tent as it may stir up some trouble, but I wish to thank you for the warning. Night has fallen, so Erk is allowed entry back into camp. Why don't you go and meet him?" I thought that was a good idea and took my leave. I turned to look back as the three lords entered Serra's tent. Maybe Serra decided to not do anything after all. Maybe she has given up on her idea of revenge. I walked to the gate and opened it to find Erk and Kent sitting outside.

" Priscilla...."

" Erk....night has fallen and I was told that you can enter the camp now." Erk thanked Kent but I do not know why, so I will not ask. As I was about to ask him how his mission went, I heard a loud booming voice....followed by another booming voice. My heart sank as I knew what it could be.  
  
I grabbed Erk by his arm and dragged him to Serra's tent. His expression told me that he too knew what had just transpired. Her tent looked the same outside, but it was what was on the inside that had me worried. I opened the tent's flap and stood in utter shock. Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood were covered from head to toe in some kind of liquid. I decided to take a small taste then heal myself in case it was poison. It turned out to be nothing more than cake batter, but extra thick. Lady Lyndis was standing next to Serra and both of them were laughing. I saw the expression on Lord Eliwood's face and he also found it amusing.  
  
However, it was the expression on Lord Hectors' face that I felt discouraging. He did not look happy at all and since he was the leader of our group, it made things worse. The other lords' expressions went cold as Lord Hector stood before Serra. He looked as though he was about to go absolutely mad, but he calmed down a bit, but his anger reached his mouth and he blurted out various words. I could not understand many of the things that he said, but I did recognize some of the easier ones. Then he relaxed for a second before repeating himself.

" Serra! I was hoping that you would have taken my decision with Erk....the same way that most of the others of this company did, but I was wrong when you pulled this stunt of yours. Lyn and Eliwood think it is funny, but I don't. You leave me no other choice but to give you some kind of reasonable punishment." I felt so sorry for Serra, but I felt even more sorry for her when Hector said what her punishment was going to be.  
  
End of Chapter 11.  
  
Note: Yet another of my cliffhangers for you to endure. I enjoyed doing Priscilla's POV more than Serra's as Priscilla in my opinion was easier to do. What should Serra's punishment be?(Nothing too serious) And how should Erk react to it? This story is far from being over, but I thought it would be a good idea to throw in a new twist to the plot.  
  
Please R&R  
  
--Davis--


	12. Ch 12: A Fallen Angel

**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla - The Triangle of Love  
By Davis(Davis3 on FFN)  
Chapter 12: A Fallen Angel_**  
  
Note: In this chapter, Serra is going to be faced with several forms of punishments from Hector and each one is worse than the one that preceded it, but luckily, none of them are that severe....well to Serra they are. For those of you who enjoy Erk x Priscilla, this chapter will focus on it as Erk is starting to have second thoughts after seeing Serra's stunt. Is he about to give up on her?  
  
**_Potter29vo:_** Erk will most likely not express any kind of anger as his heart makes him feel sorry for her. Now Hector, he's already shown anger and there is more to come.  
  
**_Erk, Serra, Priscilla - The Triangle of Love_**  
  
By the time Hector had stopped his temper tantrum of sorts, he turned to face Serra who looked scared as though she had angered a deity. I saw his expression, utter anger; his face was bright red as though he was about to spew forth like an enraged volcano.

" Your punishment will be several things, starting with you cleaning up this mess and you alone. No one is permitted to help you, but they can still talk to you as they watch. The tools you'll need are in the back. Now....get to work...." He stormed out of her tent followed by Lyn and Eliwood who had their heads down. I knew that they enjoyed Serra's act, but they kept it to themselves as they did not wish to invoke Hectors' anger further than it already has.  
  
Serra also had her head down as she walked to the back of her tent to pick up the tools that Hector spoke of. Each of us was to have a bucket and a large mop in our tents so that we always cleaned up after ourselves. I knew from experience that Serra had never done this sort of labor in her life, but now she had to do it. At first she struggled, but she quickly got the hang of it and began to clean up the mess. Priscilla had since walked into the tent to get a better perspective of the situation, but I decided to wait outside for the two of them needed to speak alone.  
  
" Serra...."

" Priscilla...."

" I had hoped that you would not have done this deed. I did try to warn you, but I guess that my words were not enough to avoid this fate." Priscilla said as she lowered her head for she did not want to see Serra like this.

" Lord Hectors' decision to send Erk away really got to me and made me snap. I just had to get even with my sworn Lord. It was only meant to be a small joke, and he takes it too seriously and gives me several punishments." Serra said as she continued to mop up the mess. I was watching from outside and felt sad every time she slipped and fell into the cake batter; then seeing her get back up and resuming her punishment.

" I will admit to you that he did go overboard, but then you have to admit yourself that doing such an act and to a lord would end up like this." Priscilla said.  
  
" If I had done it to someone else, then all would be forgiven. It wasn't just sending Erk away that made me do it Priscilla. Lord Hector has treated me unfairly many times in the past and I guess it got all bottled up inside and unleashed itself here in my tent." Serra said as she slipped and fell once again. " I'd rather not perform this menial task, but I have no other choice in the matter. I feel as though Lord Hector wants to make me suffer."

" I am sure that is not the case." Priscilla said.

" You haven't been around Lord Hector as much as I have. He is very temperamental and hates following orders, unless they were his own. Now that he is the Marquess of Ostia, I guess the pressure is starting to get to him and he takes out his aggression on those around him, like me for instance. Of course, that is only my opinion." I listened to each word that Serra just said and it made me think about her in a different way. I never knew about this side of Serra before and yet she never even thought once about sharing this with me. " You see him in a different way don't you Priscilla?"

" He does show signs of anger from time to time." Came her answer.

" See what I mean?" asked Serra.  
  
" Coupled with what you said, I do believe it to be true. However....doing this stunt gives him the reason why he takes his aggression out on you, for you made him react in a way that most people perform when being the victim of a cruel joke." Priscilla said.

" It wasn't that cruel." Serra said.

" To him it was." Priscilla said making Serra stop and think for a moment.

" I never really thought about it that way before. Now I feel really bad about what I have done and I guess Lord Hector punishing me was the right thing for him to do. I am just glad that Erk wasn't here to witness this."

" Actually...." Priscilla began.

" He's come back?" Serra asked.

" Yes, just a short time ago and I brought him here when we both heard Lord Eliwood and Lord Hectors' booming voices. He is outside your tent, but he got a glimpse of this mess and I saw his expression....it was most disappointing." Priscilla answered as she turned to take her leave. " I am sure you two need to talk, so I shall ask him to come in. Serra, I hope that you pull through these turn of events."  
  
I saw Priscilla leave the tent and stood before me, her head tilted to one side, her eyes closed as her expression was one of sadness and grief. " Erk, it is best that you go in and speak with Serra of these matters. It was your absence that sparked the fire that lead to this event unfolding the way it did." I realized that she was right and so I entered the tent to witness Serra cleaning up the mess. Much of it was done, but there was still a small bit to do.

" Erk....Priscilla told me that you had returned just recently." Serra said.

" Yes, but it appears that I returned too late to stop you from doing this. Serra, can you see why you did this?" At first Serra shook her head for the answer did not come to her, but then the answer hit her and she began to understand. " Your attitude has often been the cause of you getting into trouble and I have a feeling that it played a role in this situation. But, I now know that you had another reason. I overheard what you said about Lord Hector and how he takes his anger out upon you."

" You heard me say that?" Serra asked, her expression one of surprise and shock.

" I did and when I heard the last few words, it made me think about you differently than before. I do not see you the same way as I have been these past few days. Your opinion of Hector coupled with your desire for vengeance has made you....different somehow. Serra, do not see this as me giving up my love for you, for that is the last thing I want to do. Instead, it would be best if we did not speak to one another until your punishment is complete."  
  
I was expecting Serra's reaction to be one of crying and begging....but she did not do such a thing, which had me surprised. " Erk....I know that my impish behavior has gotten me into trouble in the past and that in turn has made you rather upset, but I shall agree to your terms, but I want you to promise me this. Promise that you will think about me. I hope that your heart will make you understand and make you forgive me for putting you through so much." All I could do after such words was smile and leave. Priscilla approached me the moment I stepped outside and I explained everything to her.  
  
" She did ask me to help her, but I did not wish to do so. I tried to get her to think about other ways to handle the situation without restoring to revenge, but my words did not do enough....but are you sure that you want to go down this path?" She asked me as she felt uncomfortable with my decision. " She has her problems, but don't we all? You are uptight, and I am quiet....even Lord Hector has his problems." Priscilla did make a good point, but I countered it with something of my own.

" I know she has her problems, but she acted in a way that I have never seen before. I feel as though I don't really know her as much as I thought I did. You are not the same Priscilla as I know you would not do such an act."

" You don't know that for certain Erk. Everyone is capable of things you never thought possible. I suggest you follow Serra's advice and let your heart guide you. I do love you Erk, but I want you to give Serra a chance as well. I do not see this as the critical decision when it comes to choosing one of us in the end, but rather another stepping stone to cross in the waters of life itself. Give her a chance, for me?" Priscilla's words made more sense to me than I wanted them to. Serra did deserve a chance, yet my heart is torn between love and truth. It feels as though my body wishes to be separated in two. I agreed to Priscilla's will and the two of us returned to my tent for the night.  
  
The next morning came rather quickly and I had to see what was next in Serra's punishment. Do not take what I just said the wrong way. I do wish to see her humiliated, but rather I wish to see her, for I feel sorry for her having to go through this. Hector approached her and handed her something, but I could not see due to the entire company being present. I did see her expression and she did not like it one bit.

" Serra, this next punishment is not meant to be severe, but I thought it would be appropriate one for you to handle. You are to go to the stables and well....I can't really say it very well but you are to go there and clean up the....mess that is there and once you are finished, you are to take it to the nearby village and have it incinerated. You must clean up the mess on your own, yet you can have others help you carry it to the village." Hector was right about it not being too severe, yet it was slightly worse than what she had to do the other night. Serra did not like the idea one bit, but she had no other choice in the matter.  
  
At least she could have some assistance with this job, yet no one stepped up to help for they did not wish to help carry that sort of mess. I watched Serra walk off on her own to begin her task at the stables which are portable just to let you know, yet I wanted to be with her, but I could not. I could though help her indirectly, but would that make things better, or worse. Priscilla who had been nearby, approached me once again.

" You feel sorry for her don't you?" she asked.

" I want to help, but....I can't." I answered back.

" Sure you can help. You do not have to help Serra directly, but you can help in other ways. I was thinking about speaking to Lord Hector about loosening up on Serra's punishments as I think they are wrong. She does not deserve such tasks for a priestess. But, I do not want to speak to Lord Hector on my own as I feel that he may punish me for speaking out against him in such a way. Erk, do you feel the same way?" I nodded my approval and told her that I too wished to see Hector about Serra's punishment, in addition as to why he sent me away in the first place instead of someone more experienced in solo missions. " Thank you for wanting to come with Erk, I really appreciate it." Priscilla said as she hugged my arm very tightly as we walked off to speak with our commanding lord, whose mood will be difficult to get around.  
  
End of Chapter 12.  
  
Note: There you go all you Erk x Priscilla fans, you got to see them together, and I did not intent to have some Erk x Serra in this chapter, but I guess it is a good thing after all. Now, I know that Serra's second punishment might sound unfair, but it was either that, or have her do something even worse, but Serra is too cute for the severe stuff. Also, the interaction between Serra and Priscilla isn't new, but this time they are much more serious about it instead of the arguing and fighting in the past.  
  
I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible if events around here are not altered, yet I will say this. In the next chapter, somehow, someway, Serra winds up encountering the _Dark Warrior_ and you know what he is like.  
  
Please R&R  
  
--Davis--


End file.
